Dear Harry
by Mia Sedai
Summary: A random compilation of letters between Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. sequel to the Journal COMPLETE
1. August, part 1

A/N: This story is a sequel to 'the Journal', and I suggest you read that one before you read this. If you have already read 'the Journal' and is about to start this one, I am eternally grateful for your support. As all my first chapters this one is relatively short, but I am pretty sure I can promise you that the chapters will get longer as we continue.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own Harry Potter. I am merely a fan who is eternally grateful for her existance.

---

_A random compilation of letters between Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley and Mr. Harry James Potter, August 2000._

Dear Harry,

I am finally aboard the Hogwarts express, on my way to what my mother has called 'the greatest experience of my life'. I don't know if I agree with her or not. I am very nervous, and for that I am quite angry. It is so stupid to be nervous about something like this! It just Hogwarts, after all! But I am nervous, and since there is no one here to tell me what an idiot I am, I will do it myself. Ginny, you are an idiot! Get over it! There. That makes me feel so much better.

I wish you were here with me. I am going to sound very sappy now, but at the moment I couldn't care less. Leaving you today was the hardest thing I have had to do in a long time, and hadn't it been for that very obnoxious girl who ran into me as I walked onto the train I have I feeling I would have been crying right now. I refuse to let her watch me cry, though! Absolutely refuse! I guess I will have my good cry once I am settled in at school and the fact that I am truly alone really hits me.

While I am on this sappy road I will take the opportunity to say thank you for this summer. When it started it looked like it was going to be long and dreary, but because of you I can say it has been anything but long and dreary. I also want you to know that I am dreadfully sorry that I never got to give you your birthday present, but I promise I will make it up to you. (This is the point where many dirty thoughts run through my head.)

Now then, to be more serious. You will never guess what has happened on the train! The walls have been painted! Can you believe that? They used to be all blue and spooky, now they're a cheerful yellow! It is absolutely horrible! The nerve of these people! Did they not realise it could give a poor, unsuspecting former student a heart-attack to get aboard the train of her youth to find that the _walls have been painted_!? I think I should write a letter to the Ministry to complain. Would give them something worthwhile to do. Perhaps I could talk to Percy about it. He would be ecstatic! Can you imagine that? Percy being all huffed up over the colour of the walls on the Hogwarts express! Oh dear Percy. He is such a git.

Speaking of gits. How is Fred doing? Has he gotten over the fact that he is a father yet? It still makes me laugh to think about him in that chair when we got to the hospital yesterday. Poor Fred, being all nervous and stuff. I guess I can't blame him, though. And no matter how nervous he is about it, he sure managed to create a gorgeous girl. I have never seen anything so pretty my entire life. Almost makes me want to have a child of my own. Oh don't look so horrified! I said almost! Besides, what should I do with a child _now_? I couldn't very well tell McG to take care of it, could I? And, the only person I could imagine having a child with is not here. So there. You needen't worry.

Well, I am officially starved. And these yellow walls are freaking me out. I think I must go see if I can find any food. Those sandwiches mum made me don't seem too delicious. No, I will go see if the lady with the food cart only works on 1st September, or if she is here every day. (what a boring life!)

I will write you again once I get to school, but for now this will have to do. I love you very much, and I miss you already. Can't wait until the Hogsmeade weekend!

Yours,

Ginny.

---

**For Her Royal Highness, Ginevra, Queen of the Hogwarts Express,**

**Thank you for the letter! I can't believe the preposterousness (is that a word?) of the yellow walls of the train! Tell me if there is anything I can do to help. I would be more than happy to talk to the Ministry. There has got to be some advantage to being Harry Potter. If I can help, let me know.**

**I will also join you on the sappy road and say that I miss you so much I am sure I will burst. (Imagine that! Harry-pieces all over. Such a mess! And it is all your fault!) This summer has been the greatest summer of my life and I think time has gone by all too fast. Besides, I can't believe we spent an entire three weeks "dating" and not really being together. Well, I guess we will have to make up for that the next time we meet. (And I do expect that birthday present, you know. You're not getting out of it that easily. And yes, I am now also joining you on the 'dirty thoughts running through the mind'. You have too much of a bad influence on me.)**

**I will now go through your letter point by point so that I will remember to answer it all. I went by the hospital again today to visit Angelina (she sends her love, by the way) and however un-manly it sounds: I must agree on your observation that Alexandra is truly the most beautiful child in the world. And although I didn't exactly feel a sudden need to reproduce, I must admit the thought did strike me. I appreciate you being able to wait, though. Who knows what would have happened if not? The only men at school that aren't too young for you are Snape and Flitwick, and that is a mental image I do _not_ want to have. So yes, I thank thee fair Lady from the bottom of my poor, knightly heart that you are willing to wait. Besides, imagine a child with your red hair and Snape's large nose! Not to mention the grease! I am shuddering as I write.**

**Next point: the sandwich lady do not work only 1st September, she also works on whatever day the Christmas holidays start and end, same with Easter and summer. As for every other day of the year I have no clue. I suppose by now you will have found out, though, and if you haven't I am sure I can ask someone at the Ministry about it while I am there to complain about the yellow walls.**

**Now then, on to my life. It is very uneventful and full of quidditch. Said sport is being played 12 out of 24 hours a day, and whenever I don't practice I eat and/or sleep. (Yesterday I fell asleep while eating, thus the 'and'.) I have been told by your mum that I am expected at dinner this Sunday, which I am looking forward to. I think Ron and Hermione are planning to announce the enegagement, or that's what it sounded like to me when Ron told me about it. I think it is very sad that you can't be there, but I will think about you, which means you will be there in spirit. (Oooo, going back onto the sappy road now. Not good.)**

**I should probably end my letter here. It is very late and I have to be up in about five hours. Our stupid coach is being an ass about punctuality. And if I'm late for practice he will kick me off the team. Not a very pleasant thought. (If I was I could come stay at Hogwarts, though. I am sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind me being there. Then he and I could spend all day playing chess and drinking tea. Bet he would love that! And each night I would pull out my invisibility cloak and go for a little stroll up to a certain Professor's chamber. (and no, that would NOT be Prof. McG.)**

**Speaking of which. I am sending something with this letter that I know you will need. Not that it is as vital now that you are a Professor and is allowed to move about wherever you want, whenever you want, but you might find it useful nonetheless. Just make sure no one notices you have it. I'd hate to see it in the hands of Filch again. That bastard. (And no, I am not going to apoligise for the use of language. He is a bastard!)**

**Ok, it is now officially too late and I must really go to sleep. I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to see you again. Tell everyone I said hi, and enjoy every student-free day you get. Remember what we were like and you will understand why I am saying it.**

**All my love,**

**Your knight in shining armour,**

**Harry.**

**---**

My dearest knight in shining armour,

Thine letter warmeth mine heart and makes my day ever so much brighter...eth. I'm glad you are doing ok, although I wish you were doing horrible and spent every day pining because thine true love hath left thee. (Actually, I don't. I just thought it was such an appropriate thing to say.)

I'm in my room at school now, and you have no idea how tiny I feel. I came here two days ago, and already I want to go home. My room is huge, I don't know a soul and this morning at breakfast I felt so totally out of place by the staff table. And I think Prof. Snape gave me the evil eye as I sat down. He hates me, I am sure he does. He was never one for letting by-gones be by-gones, and something tells me he hasn't changed much. Odious git! (Yes, new word. Odious. Look it up!)

I am, however, glad to announce that the girl who was on the train with me, whom I in my previous letter referred to as obnoxious, isn't quite as horrible as I had first expected. In fact, she seems to be really nice. I wouldn't say we were best friends or anything, but at least we talk, not to mention that she is my age, and not a hundred and fifty million years as the other Professors are. Her name is Melody and she is twenty-one. She has an internship with Professor Flitwick (who by the way asked me to call him 'Filius', the other day. Imagine the horror! I can't ever do that!) and I think we will get along nicely. I'll keep you posted.

Onto the sandwich lady. I checked on the train the day I was there and she was nowhere to be found. Instead there was an old man who sat by a desk (of sorts) and sold all kinds of crappy food. This leads me to believe that the nice sandwich woman is only brought out for special occasions and is not deemed important enough to serve a poor, lonely girl whose only food is that which her mother thought to provide her. Well, be it on their heads if I die from starvation! (Yes! That is a word! I just invented it, now shut up.)

I wish I could be there on Sunday. Hermione wrote me and said they would announce the engagement and she was very sorry I was away. I wanted to ask her why on earth they couldn't have done said announcing a week earlier, but I kept my tongue. (Are you proud?) Remember to eat some of mum's food for me, as no one here find me important enough to even bring out the sandwich lady. I guess I won't ever eat a decent meal again. Farewell Harry, it was nice knowing you. I must face hunger and certain death.

Now then. Your present - I can't believe you sent me the Marauders Map! You are too amazing for words! Now if only I could get your invisibility cloak also, then everything would be absolutely perfect. What do you mean you won't give me your cloak? You are a lousy boyfriend!

My letter is coming to an end, because I must sleep. Tomorrow I have to get up at seven to go eat breakfast. And although my punishment won't be as awful as yours if I don't show up, I would like to be there. Then again, I am quite used to hunger by now and it shouldn't be too hard to face another day without eating. (And no, I won't ever get over the fact that there was no sandwich lady! Do you think perhaps you could talk to the Ministry about that as well? I assume you haven't been there to see them about the walls yet? If you haven't, please do not forget your hungry girlfriend who is in a land far, far away with no one to sell her sandwiches out of a nice little cart.)

Tell everyone I said hi, and then give yourself a large kiss. I miss you so very, very much, and I will make sure to enjoy every day without the students. And you do agree that calling Flitwick 'Filius' is a bit over the top, don't you?

With much love and queen-ly ness, (how do queens end their letters?)

Queen Ginevra

(Ginny to you)

PS: If your coach ever did decide you kick you off the team remember that I am here, and I am waiting, and I agree that Dumbledore would probably love a chess partner. I can talk to him about it if you wish. I bet he would love the idea.

---

**Dearest,**

**Thine letter also warmed mine heart-eth and made me oh so joyful. **

**First of all:**

_**Odious (adj.)**_

_**Arousing or meriting strong dislike, aversion, or intense displeasure.**_

_**Hateful; deserving or receiving hatred.**_

_**Causing or provoking hatred, repugnance, or disgust; offensive; disagreeable; repulsive**_

_**From latin (odium) and Old French (odieus) – hatred.**_

**There. What do you say to that? Quite a strong word, but I do agree with you. Snape is indeed very odious. Good word. Descriptive.**

**Now... moving on. The previously mentioned Sunday dinner is over and done, and it was an eventful affair. Ron and Hermione announced their engagement, your mother cried, I tried to look surprised (Ron had told me to _please_ not tell anyone that I already knew), your dad got very quiet and your brothers mocked Ron, while Fleur, Penelope and Laura were oohing and aahing over Hermione's ring. All in all a good day. Angelina and Alexandra were there as well, and your niece is becoming more adorable by the day. I think I am considering waiting for fifteen or so years and then I will court her and make her mine! What do you think? Good plan? Yes, I thought so. (By the way, I am very proud that you managed to keep your tongue. I, however, did not, and asked Hermione that very thing which you were too mature not to. She only smiled and walked away. I have no idea what that meant. Will investigate further.)**

**I am very glad to hear that you are getting along with Melody. Tell her to be nice to you or I will have to avenge you! (Talk about primal! Are you impressed?)**

**And do not, ever, under any circumstances call Flitwick 'Filius'. That means you will have become one of 'them', and I can't have that. Having a Professor for a girlfriend may be well and good, but I don't think I can handle it very well if you became chummy (oh my goodness, is that a word?!) with McG and the likes of her. It would be too much for me to handle.**

**Quidditch is going good. (By the way, look for me in the Prophet on Tuesday. I will be the tall, dark figure lurching in the background trying to get away from the stalker reporters.)**

**I'm afraid I don't have much to say this time around. I will go make dinner now, and if I think of anything by the time I'm done I will write it, if not you should expect Hedwig as soon as tonight, tomorrow morning by the latest.**

**Speaking of dinner. I can't believe they didn't think you were important enough for the sandwich lady. If it had been my train I would have made sure there was a sandwich lady every time you were travelling. I will most certainly take it up with the Ministry when I go see them. In the mean time, you have to eat, even if it is just crappy Hogwarts food. (Why am I saying this? Hogwarts food is the best food in the world! I'm the one who should be complaining, having to eat food I prepared myself. Even you have to admit that Hogwarts food is better than my cooking.)**

**Well, I must eat now. Tell Melody I said hi and tell Flitwick to stop being so scary, and tell Snape he is an odious git! (Actually, don't. Too risky. If you did you would have to stop eating alltogether, because who knows what he could put in your food. No, be careful around him! I kind of like you as you are.)**

**I love you,**

**Harry.**

**PS: Don't talk to Dumbledore just yet! I have an idea, and though it does include Dumbledore, chess, tea and you, it does not include being kicked off the team. That is all I will say for now.**

**---**

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the letter. It made my oh so boring day infinitely better. Thank you again and again.

Although it is very tempting for me to go through your letter point for point as I have done before I think I will go directly to your transcript. You said you have a plan. And it involves me, Dumbledore, tea, chess, me, sneaking around, _me_ and... did I miss anything? Oh yes... ME! What is it? Harry you have to tell me. You must or I will send you a hex-in-a-box. (Newest invention of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.) Tell me? I refuse to write any more until you tell me.

That is all,

Ginny.

---

**Ginny,**

**Wait and see. And if you send me a box I will make sure not to open it. (Thank you for the warning.)**

**Later,**

**Harry.**

**PS: I love you.**

**---**

You are stupid. I hate you. You must tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me. If you don't I will act like I am ten for the rest of your life! I will drive you crazy with my childishness! You would wish I was never born - or that you at least TOLD ME!

Ginny

PS: You are a stupid git. And I love you.

---

**Wait and see.**

**Harry**


	2. August, part 2

A/N: Finally, the chapter from hell is up. I am so sorry that it took this long, but I have spent ages trying to get it to cooperate. (Trying is the key word, here) Anyhow, here it is, and I promise I won't take this long with the next chapter.

---

"But Ginny come on, you of all people should realise what being apart for so long does to a person." Melody was pacing Ginny's room restlessy, and Ginny was trying her best to look interested.

"Mel, listen," Ginny said and lay back on her bed, "I think I am the last person you should be getting relationship advice from. I can't even get my boyfriend to tell me his secrets."

Melody smiled and stopped pacing. "He still hasn't told you, then?"

Ginny shook her head. "No he hasn't. And I think he should tell me today, of all days. It is my birthday after all!"

Melody sat down on the bed next to Ginny. "Listen, I am pretty sure that whatever reason Harry has for not telling you, it is very good. And I have a feeling that it isn't such a bad thing he is keeping from you."

Ginny turned her head to look up at her friend. "You think?"

"I think. Now, a whole other point to this discussion is the fact that you are actually dating Harry _Potter_! How on earth did that happen?"

Ginny smiled and sat up. "I never told you?"

"No you didn't, and I really think you should."

"Well," Ginny said with a wistful sigh, "Harry and I have known each other for years. He's my brother's best friend."

"Really?" Melody looked impressed, then it was as if something dawned on her. "Of course. Weasley! Your brother is Ron Weasley. I _knew_ there was something familiar with your last name."

Ginny shrugged. Ever since the war Ron had gotten almost as famous as Harry, and Ginny was surprised Melody hadn't made the connection before. "Yes, Ron. He and Harry was in the same year at school, and Harry has spent almost every vacation at our house since he was eleven."

"So you must know him really well, then."

"Not exactly. See, when I was ten I got this insane crush on him, and I became a stuttering idiot whenever I was around him."

Melody laughed. "You've been in love with Harry Potter since you were ten?"

"Yeah, quite pathetic, isn't it?"

"I think it's cute."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Very."

"So tell me more."

"Ok. Well, I think you could say I didn't really manage to be myself around him until I was about fourteen. See, a lot of stuff happened before that to make me even more unsure when I was around him, and it took me ages to manage to actually pull myself together when we were in the same room. But then, once I had become normal enough to talk to him the war had all but started and Harry had more important things to think about than his best friend's sister."

Melody thought about it for a while. "So you were in love with him then, as well?"

Ginny nodded. "I've been in love with him since I was ten, like I said."

"Wow. So what was it like to see him have to fight in the war, when you loved him like you did?"

"It was horrible." Ginny sighed. "I hated to see him like that, but there was nothing I could do. So I decided that I would stand by him, that I would be a support, and that if he ever needed me I would be there for him."

"That is so romantic."

Ginny shrugged again. "I guess. More than anything it was just really painful, though. Anyway, the war ended spring of my sixth year, and that Christmas he and I started to become friends. It's a long story, but we spent a lot of time together that Christmas, and we eventually developed a very close friendship."

Melody looked pensive. "So how was it that you came to this point, where you aren't the only one who is hopelessly in love?"

Ginny grinned. "It is also a very long story, but let me just say it started out as a prank, and four weeks later, here we are."

Melody frowned. "A prank?"

"Yup. But we have sort of made a promise not to tell anyone yet, so I can't give you the details."

"I see. So then, Ginny Weasley, girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter. Tell me, is he as good a kisser as he appears to be?"

Ginny gaped. "Oh my goodness, I don't think that's an appropriate question." She pounced her lightly. "But since you ask, yes, very much so."

Melody wriggled her eyebrows. "Just as I thought. Now I want to ask you a thousand other questions, but I am starving and I think we should go down for lunch. What do you say?"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I think that is a very good plan."

The two girls and Professors-to-be made their way from Ginny's room and was just about to enter the Great Hall when they were suddenly stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Good afternoon," she said with a smile, and Ginny and Melody smiled in return.

"Good afternoon, Professor, is anything wrong?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Oh no, quite the contrary. It is just that I was given this note by a certain gentleman, and he told me to give it to you." The older Professor smiled, handed Ginny an envelope with her name on it, then bid them goodbye.

Ginny looked at Melody questioningly. "Do you know anything about this?" She opened the envelope as Melody shook her head.

Inside there was a short note that read:

**Ginny,**

**Meet me in the Gryffindor common room. Please make sure you have the password, as I am tired of arguing with a certain stubborn portrait.**

**Much love,**

**Your secret admirer.**

Ginny grinned and handed the note to Melody. All of a sudden everything made sense in her head. At least she hoped it was what she thought.

"Wow, quite impressive," Melody said with a grin, and Ginny nodded.

"Agreed. See you later." Then she turned around and all but ran down the familiar hallways to what had once been her home. Once outside the portrait hole Ginny stopped, and was greeted warmly by the Fat Lady.

"Well hello, child," she said with a smile, "or is it Professor, now?"

Ginny smiled in return. "I think it is Professor, actually, however weird it may sound."

"Oh no," the Fat Lady assured her, "I always knew there was something special about you."

Ginny smiled and was about to reply when suddenly a dark voice behind her said "I always thought that, too." She spun around and found none other than Harry himself standing there, arms full of food.

"Hey you," she said with a grin. "Have you been raiding the pantry again?"

Harry chuckled. "I'm sorry... Professor, I didn't mean to be bad." He grinned and Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"You are a very bad student, Mr. Potter. Now, how come you never told me how to get to the kitchens?"

Harry gaped in surprise. "Are you telling me you don't know?"

"Nope."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"Excuse me," the Fat Lady suddenly interrupted. "As much as I would love to hear exactly how to get to the kitchens I am a very busy lady, and if you want my service then please say the password so I can get out of here."

Ginny turned around. "Oh, sorry. Fiddlesticks."

"That's better." Then she swung out, and Harry and Ginny climbed through.

"Finally," Harry said once they were inside. "I must have spent an hour trying to convince her to let me through." He dumped all the food into a nearby chair, then lighted every candle in the room with a quick spell. Once that was done he turned his full attention to Ginny.

"Are you surprised?" he asked as he slowly walked closer.

Ginny put on an angry face. "Yes."

"And are you very upset?" He came closer.

"Yes."

"And are you going to be upset for a very long time?" He was so close now that Ginny had to lift her head slightly to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I am," she confirmed, and Harry sighed, while still coming closer.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and slowly stroked her cheek with his hand. Ginny shuddered involuntarily at his touch, and Harry grinned. "Do you think maybe you can forgive me?" he asked then, while putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Ginny looked up at his face. She had learned very early that when it came to Harry it was all but impossible for her to stay angry. There was something about the way his eyes pleaded to forgive her, and, she thought wickedly, there was something about a guy whose chest muscles felt so nice, even through his robes.

"I have missed you," she muttered as Harry pulled his hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry," he replied, and Ginny closed her eyes. Harry's mouth was dangerously close, and when he finally kissed her all thoughts of how he had refused to tell her what was up disappeared. After all, who could be angry with someone who made her knees buckle like that?

---

Dear Harry,

You just left and I'm all on my own feeling depressed. Ok, maybe not depressed, just horribly sad that you had to leave so soon. I had intended to follow up on my new favourite past time called "stay in bed (err... the common room sofa) with Harry and talk and make out." (And I swear, if you show anyone this letter I will hex you so that not even my mother will want to hug you.)

Anyway, having you here was great, although Melody gave me the world's dirtiest look when I got back from the common room. Not to mention the badly hidden smirk on McGonagall's face, and the way Hagrid was winking very "subtly". Oh well, I guess it was worth it. Of course, I can't ever look any of the teachers in the eyes every again, but I guess it was worth it. Please tell your coach I am eternally grateful, and if you need that in writing I will send it with the next letter.

On a different note: McG today told me that once the students are here I will be expected to teach the first and second years almost all by myself. Imagine that! Me and a bunch of crazy kids. (And you may stop looking so horrified! I'm not that bad!) Apparently there are more students here now than there has been in years, and McG need to focus on the older students, which is why she's left me with the little ones. I will make sure to tell you how it goes. Besides, how hard can it be?

By the way, I asked about the Hogsmeade weekend today as I was down to see Hagrid (he says hi) and he said that he had no idea. Apparently they don't make that decision up until the very last minute. And here I was, thinking that Hogwarts was an insanely organised school. Yet another of my childhood fancies are now crushed! Crushed, along with the yellow walls of the Hogwarts Express!

I got an letter from Hermione today. She apologised profusely for not having the engagement party when I was there, but still didn't give much of a reason as to why. I guess I will just have to settle with the thought that I'm not important enough for my brother and my so-called best friend. I am sighing in disappointment as we speak... write.

Oh, here comes Melody, and she is now peering across my shoulder. Hello Mel, how are you today? She says she is fine and that she is very upset that she didn't get to meet you. And now she is ordering me to tear myself away and come with her. I promised I would take her to the kitchens to visit the elves. Thank you so much for telling me how to get there! (And I am still angry that you never told me when I actually needed it, as in seventh year, when I was here all by my merry self without a friend in the world. And tell Ron I won't ever forgive him for it, either!)

Bye, bye my love. Henceforth we must be as strangers, living side by side! Only we're not side by side. Quite sad, that. Anyway. I love you, write me soon and I'll try and find out when Hogsmeade is.

Your queen,

Ginevra.

PS: Melody think I am being melodramatic (oh! Did you get that? Melody – melodramatic. Funny!) and that I am being quite haughty, adressing myself as queen. She's just jealous, I guess.

---

**Queen Ginevra of Hogwarts,**

**I salute you.**

**I have just come back from practice, and I will spare you the details. Let's just say it was wet and cold, and I am sure John (that's my coach's name) enjoyed the fact that it rained. He wasn't too excited about me going away like that, let's just say. But I don't care, because it was quite worth it, and I am sorry that we didn't get to spend more time on your favourite pasttime. (I have to admit I am quite disappointed, myself.)**

**Tell Hagrid hi back, and tell him I'm sorry I didn't get to go see him, but I was occupied by a beauty so mesmerising that I was unable to tear myself away. (All I can say is: Shakespeare go eat your heart out! You have got a new adversary and his name is Harry Potter. Beholdeth!)**

**As for the Hogsmeade weekend: how many years did you say you had gone to Hogwarts? Not too many, by the sound of it. If you had thought about it at all you would know that the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year is always on the first Saturday of October, and is often followed by the first quidditch match of the season. You just wait and see.**

**Also tell Melody that I am sorry I didn't get to meet her. Again, there was a fair lady who was keeping me occupied, and my time was limited. Next time I will stay longer, though. Dumbledore (yes, I did get to see him, actually) ran something past me that sounded very interesting. I will think about it, then get back to you.**

**Now I must run, Ron told me he and Hermione were coming here for supper and I have to cook. Oh the things one does for ones best friend. If you want I can try and be a little angry at them on your behalf. Hey, I just got an idea. How about we get Ron and Hermione to come to Hogsmeade as well? We won't have to spend any time with them, but it would be so much fun to have them there. Just like the old times. And maybe, if the Professor would degrade herself to such a level, we could all have supper by the Gryffindor table. What say ye?**

**Well, that's it for now. I have to get in the shower and then start cooking.**

**I love you,**

**Harry Shakespeare,**

**Knight Protector of HRH Ginevra.**

**PS: Tell Melody that you are indeed very queenly (regal?) and if nothing else, you are definitely _my_ queen.**

**---**

Harry,

I'm insanely busy today, so this will be short. Excellent idea on R and H. Tell them, bring them, only make sure they don't intend to spend the day with us! And if you ask me very nicely I might "degrade myself to eat by the Gryffindor table". You're right, it would be fun.

And you're right about Hogsmeade. I asked McG about it yesterday as we were planning the school year. She told me the exact same thing you did: The first Hogsmeade weekend is on the first Saturday of October. And Gryffindor plays agaisnt Ravenclaw that night, as the first game of the season. Merlin, I hate it when you're right.

Well, I have to run. Hagrid has asked me over for tea.

Yours,

Ginny.

PS: About the thing Dumledore talked to you about. You do realise you will have to tell me about it, right?

---

**Dearest,**

**aka 'the Blur' (named so by your brother, who is also my best friend. I told him about your recent busy-ness and he said that whenever you got busy you just ran back and forth, and it was almost impossible to see you because you were more like a big red blur. Hence the aka.)**

**Today I miss you. I woke up this morning to an empty bed and an empty house (Ron was at Hermione's), and that just set the trend for this entire day. I don't have practice today (I love Sundays) and so I have spent the majority of the day trying to think up things we could have done had you been closer. Oh Ginny, I will be uncharacteristically sappy today, so please promise me you won't throw up.**

**So, it all began this morning. Do you remember on my birthday, when I came over to watch you sleep? Today, I wanted to do that so bad. I woke up around five, and the rain was pouring. I sat up in bed, suddenly feeling like I would not be completely happy unless I could see you. So instead of going back to sleep I spent ages going through the apartment, hoping there may be a picture of you there. When I didn't find anything I was nearing desperation and was about to apparate to Hogwarts, when I remembered that Ron has a family picture in his room. (Remind me to mock him about that later.) I ran into Ron's room and found the picture. It is quite old (I think it is from my seventh year) but it still had you in it. I stole it with me to my room, then spent quite a long time looking at it.**

**Around ten (I think I fell asleep sometime between five and ten, so you shouldn't worry about my mental health. I am not so crazy that I spend five hours looking at an old picture of you) Ron and Hermione came home. Hermione made us breakfast (she makes the greatest scrambled egg in the history of mankind) and we talked about this and that. They asked me how you were doing, and I told them about your latest letter. (It was at this point Ron mentioned the Blur.) As I was talking Hermione suddenly got very teary-eyed, and I asked her what was wrong. She looked at me for the longest time, then said "you really love her, don't you?". I was completely baffled, as you probably understand. But I told her that yes, I really do, and Hermione sniffled loudly. Ron, on the other side was snickering and I think I will have to ask him to go flying later so that I can kick his ass. (It's the only thing where I am sure to beat him. Curse him and his Head Boy-ness.)**

**Anyway, Hermione spent some time being very girly, and I missed you even more. Then I told them about Hogsmeade and they were both very excited about it. Ron was especially excited about the game, and when I told them the news (that I haven't even told you yet) they both got even more excited. So it looks like the Dream Team (named for the occasion by yours truly) will rule the corridors of Hogwarts once again. I can hardly wait.**

**Now, onto the big news. Remember how I, in my last letter told you that Dumbledore had asked me about something when I was there? Well, here we go: he asked me if I wanted to be the referee at the match. Said it would be fun, and I have to agree that it would. Will be unbelievably hard to be fair, though, as it _is_ Gryffindor. Either way, it will be great fun, and I can hardly wait.**

**So, tomorrow. Students. Are you excited? I can't believe you have been gone an entire month already. And it will be more than a month until we meet again. Please don't forget me, and please write often. And please... try to believe me when I say I love you. Because I do.**

**Yours,**

**Harry.**

**---**


	3. The First Saturday of October

A/N: Short chapter, but I hope you don't mind. Even though this chapter is kind of weird, I still like it. I was having a good day when I wrote it.  
J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, William Shakespeare owns the rest. I am nobody, and I would like to remain that way.

---

October. Was there ever any month more beautiful? No, Ginny decided as she woke up on the first Saturday of October. According to the watch on her nightstand it was six o' clock in the morning, and outside it was still dark. She smiled to herself and yawned. If October was a beautiful month, then the first Saturday of this month would have to be a beautiful day. She stretched and curled up under her covers.

"Very beautiful indeed," she muttered as she turned towards the wall to get some more sleep before the day officially started.

Then suddenly. "She speaks." It was a dark voice, and Ginny spun around.

"Who there?" she asked into the darkness, while reaching for her wand.

"Oh speak again bright angel," the voice said, and Ginny lighted her wand. There, standing in the darkness was none other than Harry, and he was holding a rose, while smiling warmly at her.

"For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven." He stopped, then handed her the rose. "My queen," he said and got down on his knees in front of her bed. Ginny sat up, not quite sure whether she was asleep or awake.

"Hello," she said quietly and took the rose. "I didn't know you could quote Shakespeare."

Harry smiled and stood. "I have had a lot of time to read."

"I see." She looked at him for the longest time, taking in everything about him. He was wearing black robes that matched his hear and he looked unshaved, like he had just gotten out of bed, something he probably had, Ginny thought to herself, then smiled.

"You didn't bother to shave?" she asked teasingly, and Harry sat down on her bed.

"I woke up, thought of you, and here I am. The first Saturday of October."

She shuffled closer to the wall, and Harry lay down next to her. He softly kissed the side of her neck and Ginny made a sound of pleasure. Who cared if it was six in the morning? That only meant more time alone with Harry before having to get up for breakfast.

"God I have missed you," Harry muttered as he trailed a line of kisses down her cheekbone.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek," Ginny said in amusement. He wasn't the only one who read. Harry grunted in acknowledgement, before kissing her again, this time full on the lips. Ginny closed her eyes, taking in the feel of Harry – Harry who was here, and with her.

They broke apart a bit later, both gasping for air, whereupon Ginny proceeded to yawn.

"Oh goodness, Harry, I'm so desperately tired. I would love to continue this, but could we sleep just a little?"

Harry looked like a child who had just gotten his favourite toy taken away.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisifed?" he quoted with a sigh.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" she counter-quoted.

"Thy exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine," he continued, determined not to let this go.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: and yet I would give it again," she said tenderly, "but I need to sleep."

Harry sighed again, then yawned. "I guess you're right. Promise me we will continue this later, though."

She nodded. "I promise." Then she snuggled into his arms, took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the smell of him, then fell asleep, happy.

Three hours later Ginny was woken with a kiss.

"Rise and shine, my queen," Harry whispered, and she rolled over to look at him.

"Good morning," she said with a grin and returned the kiss.

"A good morning, indeed. Slept well?"

Ginny nodded. "I did. I'm sorry I was so tired."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You were right, anyway. We both needed to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

Harry looked at the watch. "Nine sharp. When is breakfast?"

Ginny sat up. "Let's just say we have to hurry. Did you talk to Ron and Hermione?"

Harry got out of bed, then pulled a hand through his hair. Ginny smiled in amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like your morning routine."

Harry chuckled. "If you had hair like this you would have given up combing it, as well. Trust me."

"I do. Now then, could you please hand me those robes?" She pointed at a chair by the door where her school robes were hanging. Harry got them, then threw them on the bed.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked as she got dressed.

"Well, breakfast first. Like I said, we're late, and if I'm not very much mistaken Melody will come barging in here in a minute or so."

"She's taking care of you. Good friend."

"More like unbelievably awake in the morning. Anyway, once breakfast is done we will head out to Hogsmeade. I have the entire day off, and this means no looking after the little rascals."

"Which again means that I have you to myself all day?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny nodded and reached for her comb. "Well, until four, which is when dinner starts. The game is at seven, but I suppose you have to be there early. Have you talked to Madame Hooch about that?"

Harry shook his head and put on his shoes. "I haven't. I was hoping to run into her sometime today."

"Good. Now then, how do I look?"

Harry looked at her and grinned. "Don't you think I might be a little biased?"

Ginny giggled then put her hands around his neck. "I still want to hear it."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Harry quoted, causing Ginny to giggle. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate."

He was about to continue when the door suddenly was flung open. "Ginny, you are so late. I'm starving!" Melody - of course.

Ginny let go of Harry with a grin, then said "Melody. More accurate than any watch in the world. I was waiting for you."

Melody looked from Ginny to Harry, then back again. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you had visitors."

Ginny grinned. "Melody, this is Harry. Harry, this is Melody."

They shook hands, before Melody and Ginny shared a smile. Approved, from the look of it.

The three of them headed out the door, but all of a sudden they were stopped in mid-track by two familiar figures.

"Ah, finally," Ron said as he saw them. "Never thought Hogwarts was this bloody complicated."

"Language, Ron," Hermione said almost as if on reflex, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well hey there," she said with a smile, and then hugged both Ron and Hermione. "Good to see you. And welcome."

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said and looked around. "I can't believe I lived at this for seven years, yet it took us almost half an hour to find your room."

"There is a reason I told you to meet us in the Entrance hall, you know," Harry said to his best friends.

"Harry, mate," Ron said when he noticed that Harry was there. "Well you're here early." He smirked, earning him another "Ron!" from Hermione.

Ginny turned to Melody who looked absolutely lost. "Sorry, Mel," she said apologetically. "This is my brother Ron and his girlfriend, well fiancée, Hermione. Guys, this is Melody. She's interning with Professor Snape, and she's also a very good friend of mine." Again there was shaking of hands, while Ron tried to get Melody to tell him if Snape was still "an ugly git".

"Very much so," Melody assured him with a laugh, "but he's the best at what he does, and that is all I need."

"Figures," Ron muttered. "Now then, can someone please show me the way to the Great Hall? I'm starved!"

"Big surprise there," Ginny muttered under her breath so that only Harry could hear. He laughed, then took her hand, and together the five of them went to find something to eat.

The walk from the teacher's dormitories to the Great Hall was by far the weirdest Ginny had ever had. Once they were out into the common area there seemed to be a thousand eyes following them. Apparently word had got out that 'someone really famous' was at the school, and to have both Harry Potter, Ron Weasley _and_ Hermione Granger there all at once was probably more than anyone could have dreamt of.

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were some sort of idols," Melody said to Ginny as they walked by a crowd of particularly giggly fifth-years.

"Not me," Ginny assured her. "Just these three. I have always only been the little sister."

Melody grinned. "But you're _holding hands_ with Harry Potter. That has got to count for something."

Ginny laughed. "I guess you're right, and that's not all I'm doing." She winked, but that was all she got to say on the matter, because all of a sudden they were surrounded by a bunch of students, all wearing school robes with the Gryffindor crest on it. They were walking together, and when Ginny and her friends came they stopped as one, then turned to look at them. They didn't say anything, they only stared. The tallest boy, a kid Ginny knew was a sixth year named Jason, eyed Harry in some kind of reverence.

"Are you... Harry Potter?" he asked eventually. Harry eyed Ginny carefully, and Ginny grinned.

"I am," Harry said, sounding uncertain.

"Wow," Jason all but whispered. "You are my hero, man. You're like... a legend. I can't believe you are here. It's... I'm Jason." He stuck out his hand, and Harry shook it.

"Hi Jason, nice to meet you."

"Mr. Potter, do you think maybe you could autograph my scarf?"

Harry looked horrified, and Ginny patted his arm. All of a sudden it all made sense. Jason was the Gryffindor captain and the Seeker. He had joined the team when Harry had left, and during her entire seventh year the only thing Ginny could hear was just how great Harry Potter was, and how he would do everything in his power to uphold the honour of the Gryffindor Seekers.

"Jason is the Gryffindor Seeker," Ginny explained to Harry.

"Ah," Harry said with a smile. "Of course. You were a fifth-year when I was in seventh, weren't you?"

Jason gaped. "You... you remember me?"

Harry laughed. "Sure I do. You had quite the talent if I remember correctly. Won any games lately?"

Jason looked at Harry as if he was afraid to fail him. "First match of the season tonight. Are you coming?"

"Harry is going to be the referee," Ginny informed him, and all around them people gasped, causing Ginny to smile. She had never imagined people actually admiring Harry for more than his ability to vanquish evil wizards. To see this made her happy, she knew that although Harry didn't like to talk about the war, he was more than happy to discuss quidditch.

"That's true," Ron suddenly chimed in, and the entire crowd fastened their gaze on Ginny's brother.

"Oh no," a tall boy whispered from the crowd. "You're Ron Weasley."

Ron looked around to see if he could find the speaker, and his eyes rested on a gangly boy probably no older than fourteen.

"I am," Ron said with a smile. "Who are you?"

"My name is Herman, Mr. Weasley. I'm the Gryffindor keeper."

"Is that so?" Ron asked, a grin forming on his lips. "And are you as good as they say you are?"

The boy gaped, and Ginny hid a smile with her hand. She was absolutely positive that Ron had never heard of this kid, but the fact that he took time to talk to him helped to show just how much her brother had matured the last couple of years.

"I... I try," Herman stuttered, and Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good. Because I expect you to win tonight, you know." He looked at the entire team gathered in front of him. "Harry is going to be the referee, which means he has to be impartial. I, on the other hand has no such plans, and I will cheer for the only team that really deserves it."

"And who is that?" a boy named Shane asked.

"I'll tell you who that is," Ron grinned. "That is Gryffindor! And you people better make me proud tonight."

"Yes sir," the entire team said in unison. Ginny looked at Harry, who was obviously thinking exactly what she was. Once a quidditch captain, always a quidditch captain.

"Well, that's it," Ginny said then, and it was at this point the large crowd of students realised that there were two Professors standing there, also. "We need to get to the Great Hall, and unless you plan for us to fly over there I suggest you move. Now move." She looked around sharply, and suddenly the crowd was dissolved and they could walk freely again.

"Nice work, Professor Weasley," Harry said mockingly, and Ginny grinned.

"Why thank you. I have been practicing."


	4. I'll Be Home For Christmas

A/N: New chapter! I know you are all stunned and amazed and other such nice words. This chapter was insanely hard to get out, which is why it took me so long. I'm sorry I have sped everything up, but I need to get this thing over with, or I'll go crazy. Anyway, review, tell me what you think, and enjoy!  
---

"This is probably the most bizarre thing I have ever experienced," Melody whispered to Ginny as they were having breakfast. True to her word Ginny had joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and had dragged Melody with her. Now the five of them were surrounded by a crowd of curious students, while eating and trying act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. By Ginny's side Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy reliving their school days, unaware of the curious stares they got, or if they did they didn't seem to mind.

"Gin, I can't stay here," Melody muttered as she finished off her toast. "This is freaking me out. When I get back to class on Monday the kids will only remember me as 'the girl who sat by the student table' and it will be impossible to get any respect out of them. I'm off." And with that she gathered up her belongs and left the table, leaving Ginny to herself. She looked around carefully, trying her best to avoid the amused looks of Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

With a growl Ginny interrupted the reminiscing of her friends. "Why aren't you talking to me?" she demanded with a glare. She knew she was behaving like a child, but she didn't care. "Melody has left me, and now I'm here all by myself."

Ron looked at her with a smile. "Are you ok, Gin? You sound a little miffed."

She rolled her eyes. This was too much like three years ago for her to enjoy it.

"No, I'm not ok," she said angrily. "I just remembered why I used to feel so awkward with the three of you in school."

"What is the matter?" Hermione asked, while Harry just looked confused.

"All my life I have had to be the outsider to your little group," she replied, "and I'm sick of it. I thought having you guys here would be awesome, but it's not. I realise you are all excited about being back, and you love to sit here and pretend like you're seventeen! You may feel that nothing has changed, you are reliving your Dream Team period, and I'm happy for you. But I just remembered something: I was never a part of the Dream Team! It was always you three, and then me. I have always just been the little sister, and when I was in school I was too shy to tell you, but that was a long time ago, and I'm not shy anymore. See, the world has changed. We all changed. And your time here is long since over. You aren't students anymore, you are grownups - alumni! There's a new time at Hogwarts now, and I'm not going to pretend that I'm sixteen, and all I want is some attention from my big brother and his friends. I have moved on, and I truly thought you had, as well." She got to her feet in frustration. "Now please excuse me. I have some papers that need to be corrected." And with that she stalked off, not caring who saw her or that she had just thrown a major tantrum in the Great Hall, of all places!

She all but ran through the corridors, and once she was back in her room she slammed the door shut and threw herself on the bed. She screamed into thin air, then pummeled her madrass. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been! Of course it would be like this. Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Dream Team. She sighed. So much for a day all by herself with Harry. This Hogsmeade weekend would be just like any other. The Trio would go off and save the world, while she was left alone feeling depressed and hoping they at least bothered to talk to her when they got back.

"Heavens, Ginny," she said to herself. "You're being melodramatic. Harry is still your boyfriend, and he loves you, and you can't blame him for wanting to be with his friends." She sighed. "But he promised he wanted to be with _you_, and there was a reason you told him you didn't want to be with Ron and Hermione." She opened her eyes, then shook her head. "You're an idiot, Ginny Weasley," she said. "A big fat idiot who should learn that although times may change people don't."

"They don't?" Harry was suddenly standing in the door, and at least he had the decency to look sorry. Ginny pretended not to see him and turned towards the wall. Harry closed the door and came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he said slowly. "I was being an idiot."

She snorted. "You can say that again."

Harry sat down on her bed. "Listen, I honestly didn't mean to be such a prat. I swear."

Ginny turned around and looked at him, still unable to completely forgive him.

"Ginny, sweetheart, I swear, I'm sorry. Will you please forgive me?" He looked at her pleadingly, and Ginny sighed.

"Harry, I will forgive you. Of course I will. But…"

"But you need me to grow up?"

She smiled. "You already have. I just need you to remember it." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will. So, are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

He grinned and pulled her close. "I just have one little thing that I need to do."

---

Dear Harry,

Thank you for yesterday. It was great, although I miss you even more now than I did before. I didn't think that was possible, but obviously it is.

Anyway, I just talked to Melody and she said to tell me that she can't believe we never made it to Hogsmeade and she wanted to know if we were some kind of rabbits. It pleases me to say that had it not been for all the students surrounding us I would have hexed her. I think I might actually talk to Snape and get him to put something in her tea for me.

It should be said, though, that I can't think of better reason to skip Hogsmeade. I wish I had known it was an option when I was actually in school, but doing it now isn't too bad either. Makes me feel young again. (Being nineteen really is a hazzle, isn't it? Hehe…) I just realised something… did you ever lose going to Hogsmeade when you were in school? I can't really imagine you not going to Hogsmeade over something like that, everyone knows you were Mr. Prim and Proper in school, but I was just curious. I have learned since leaving school that there are a lot of people out there who are anything but how you imagined them to be. Let's just take my own darling brother. Did you know that his and Hermione's first time were in your seventh year? In the Astronomy Tower! All my life I have believed the Astronomy Tower-rumours to be just that – rumours – but after having become close friends with Hermione I have learned quite a few things about the Astronomy Tower that would make you want to lose your lunch. Perhaps we have to see what all the fuzz is about the next time you are here?

On a different note: tomorrow will be my first class alone. I am actually not as nervous as you would think, but I can't say I'm too excited, either. I'm just afraid all the kids will refuse to listen to me, or that I will eventually get so upset with them not listening that I lose my temper. Little kids was never my thing, and having become a teacher doesn't change that. I promise to keep you posted on how it goes.

I have to go to sleep now. Tell everyone I say hi, and if Ron and Hermione suddenly realise that they didn't see us in Hogsmeade… whatever you do, don't tell them! The last thing I need is my ballistic brothers on my hands. Besides, I like you the way you are and would hate for anything to happen to you.

Take care, and write me soon!  
I love you,  
Ginny

---

**Dear Ginny,**

**Thank you so much for the letter. I got it just as I came home from the match and it made my so far good day even better. The match was great. We won by ten points. It looked really dark for some time, but I managed to catch the Snitch after about two hours or so. So far we're on the top of the ranking, but that's before the Falcons vs. Harpies match. If the Falcons win we will be second, but that doesn't really mean anything as there has only been two matches so far this season and I'm quite sure we can pull it off. Will you promise to come see the finals if we get that far? I'd love to have you there.**

**Allright, changing topics. Hermione actually had noticed that we weren't in Hogsmeade and she had made her own assumptions as to why. I'm not sure if they were right, as she refuses to tell me, but the looks she's been giving me lately tells me she's not too far off. I never knew Hermione could smirk, did you? I tell you, it's not healthy for her to be with Ron so much. And about the Astronomy Tower: the only things I know about it's somewhat hidden abilities I have only heard about and not experienced first hand. Empty classrooms, on the other hand… No, I'm just joking. Sadly, I have to admit that after my short-lived and tempestous relationship with Cho Chang in fifth year there is very little to report on the relationship front. I did know, however, that Ron and Hermione are familiar with it, and I'll ask them what it is like the next time I see them.**

**By the time you get this letter I suppose your first classes will be over. I just want to say that I have faith in you, and I know I would have loved to have you as my teacher when I was in school. Not that McGonagall isn't a good teacher, but somehow I think having you would have been slightly more interesting. Of course, I don't think the student/teacher relationship would have been too popular with the staff, but as long as we had kept it a secret I am sure we would have managed to pull it off perfectly. And if not, there's always the Astronomy Tower, right? I am pretty sure none of the teachers go up there. Oh no! I just had the worst mental image ever! I won't elaborate, but trust me, it's bad.**

**I'm sorry about the randomness of this letter, but I hope you manage to at least get some sense out of it. By the way, tell Melody to mind her own business, and to watch her tea. Snape and I get along very well as we all know, and all it takes is a letter from yours truly and he will do whatever I ask him. (Yeah, so that was a lie. How is Snape by the way? I don't see how anyone would volutarily spend more than a minute with him. I don't care if he's the greatest Potions master in all of England.)**

**Take care my Queen. I love you very much.  
Harry.**

**---**

Dear Harry,

I'm sick! I have a sore throat, my head is killing me, and I suddenly realised why one can breath through ones nose. If you couldn't I would have been dead by now, that's why! Not to mention that I have crapload of essays that need correcting, plus Madame Pomfrey is away at some funeral and she won't be back until tomorrow!

For the first time since coming here I miss my mother. I wish I could be five again and then she could tuck me in and make me tea and tell me that everything would be fine. I would be in bed and I would be treated as royalty and everyone would have to do as I said or else face the wrath of my mother. No matter how much my mother annoys me, she does know how to make a fuzz over you when you are sick. I'll give her that.

I hate teaching and I wish I had never come here. It's probably some of the brats who has given me their cold. They all seem to have it these days! Germs, germs, germs, wherever you go. It's not safe! We should quarantine the lot of them. Would give me a break, as well. I need a break!

Christmas is in a month. I got a letter from Hermione today, and apparently the wedding will be on the 28th. And that when all I wanted this Christmas was to go away somewhere quiet and do nothing but eat and sleep. So much for that, I guess. It's not that I'm not happy for them, but they could have chosen some other time! Like February! Would have given me a perfect excuse to get away from school.

God, Harry, I am so not up for a wedding right now. And with them moving and everything I won't have a place to stay! Did they think about that perhaps? No, all they think about is how they're going to get _married_ while I have to go back to live with my _mother_! I guess I could still keep the apartment, but it's just going to be stupid to pay all that money for an apartment that I hardly ever use. All I need it for is Christmas and summer, and I'm not going to pay thousands of galleons a month for that!

You know what, I think I'm going to write Hermione and tell her to postpone the wedding. I'm her Maid of Honour, and I wasn't even consulted! Besides, isn't the Maid of Honour supposed to like… do stuff before the wedding? Not that I've ever done anything like that before, but that's what one would think, isn't it? I don't see how I should have time for that, though. Oh, I know, I'll just squeeze it in between class and the mountain of essays I have to correct! Or maybe if I skip all the meals for a week I'll be able to do it between classes. Brilliant.

Yeah, I'll just write Hermione, tell her that if she wants me to be her Maid of Honour then she will have to postpone the whole thing. I don't have time for it, nor do I have the energy. All my energy has left with all the stuff I've blown out of my nose today.

Yes, I'll do that. I'll talk to you later.

Ginny.

---

**My dear Ginny,  
First of all: don't write Hermione! Whatever you do, don't do that! She won't understand, and then she will get angry at you. And from someone who knows what he's talking about: having Hermione for an enemy is _not_ something you want! We'll just figure out a way to get all your Maid of Honour stuff done. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know.**

**Second: about the flat thing. Ron and Hermione are after all moving _together_ which means I'll be without a flatmate as well. I guess I could live by myself, but I was thinking about something else. How about we sell your and Hermione's flat, then when you are home on holidays you can just stay with me. I have enough money to pay for it on my own so you won't have to worry about the expenses. I'm not sure how your mum would feel about it, but I know I would love it. Something tells me you may not be completely against it either. What do you say?**

**And sweetheart, I'm sorry you're sick. If there's anything I can do, let me know. I wish I was there to pamper you. I am quite a good pamperer if I may say so myself. By now Pomfrey should be back, though, and hopefully she will have you all fixed. By the way, don't quit school. You know you love it, you're just not feeling well and that makes everything ten times worse. Besides, I believe in you, and as much as I would love to have you here and with me, I know you're doing a great job at Hogwarts, and you would really regret it if you left. Do talk to Dumbledore about quarantining the students, though. You sound like you could use a student free day.**

**Let me know if I can do anything to help. And think about the flat thing. I would love to have you. And do get better!**

**Yours always,  
Harry.**

**---**

To my patient and wonderful boyfriend,

First of all let me begin by saying: _I'M SORRY_! My last letter was so annoying and I was mean and rude and overall a not so very nice person. Please forgive me. To my defense I want to say that I am never particularly nice when I'm sick, and this last cold was evil. Evil, I say! I'm still not 100, but I'm steaming from the ears (yes, Madame Pomfrey is back at last) and I guess that's a good sign, if any. Again, I'm so sorry. I promise to be nicer in this letter.

Three weeks until Christmas. I talked to Hermione yesterday (she was in my fireplace) and we have worked out stuff for the wedding. And before you ask, no I didn't write her. Thankfully I got to my senses before I did something that drastic. You are right, Hermione is not someone you want for your enemy. Anyhow, we worked out a lot of stuff, and it doesn't seem as dreary now as it did a couple of days ago.

I also talked to my mum about the flat thing and she said (this is a direct quote): "I like Harry. I trust him. I'm not too excited about it, but Harry is an adult and I am sure he will know what is right". I think that's my mum's way of saying "Ginny we all know what a slag you are, but thankfully you have a responsible boyfriend who has never done anything wrong in his life and he will make sure you don't seduce him". I _know_ you're laughing right now, and I was very close to tell my mother that I am a top seductress, and that you are more kinky than a lot of people would guess. But anyway, even though I wouldn't have listened to her had she said no, we do have her on our side, which means that we are now official flatmates! I think that is pretty exciting. Should be nice, actually, to live with someone male again. You can't spend all your life in a house with seven males and not get used to it. When I moved in with Hermione I have to admit it was all a little scary. Not that I spent that much time there, but you know. Either way, I'm happy that this has all worked out for the best, and I can't wait to come home for Christmas.

Do you know that muggle Christmas carol "I'll be home for Christmas"? I find it strangely appropriate. And yes, I do know my share of muggle carols. I have spent nineteen years with my dad, remember? I know quite a few muggle songs in general, actually. I happen to like them. Of course, they can never get better than the Weird Sisters, but some of it definitely has potential.

I have to run now, I have class in twenty minutes. It goes a lot better than one should think. Yesterday someone actually managed to turn their toothpick into a pin needle. Aren't you impressed? By me, I mean, who has taught someone something, and not just the bat-bogey hex (it was a big hit with the kids on my street. Don't tell mum, though) but something valuable. Of course, there are many doubts as to how useful it is to know basic Transfig. but as Professor McG says, "you have to know the basics to know the rest". So there.

I can't wait to see you again. By then I will hopefully have stopped steaming from the ears. Not that it is such an unpleasant experience, per se, it's more that it is very hard to take someone whose ears are steaming seriously.

Love you very much. Say hi to everyone.

Your,  
Ginny.

---

**My dearest Ginny,**

**Short letter today I'm afraid. Going to a match in ten. Just wanted to say that the flat has been made ready for your arrival and I can't wait to have you here. I was at your parents' for dinner yesterday (wedding planning) and your mother and I had a nice long chat about you moving in with me. She seems to trust me, and although it's hard to know exactly what she meant by "you will look after her, won't you, Harry?" I do think she trusts you too. Of course, I personally don't understand why she shouldn't trust us. We don't do anything bad do we, Gin? No, that's what I thought. (I am wearing a cheesy grin right now, just thought you should know.)**

**Anyway, I have to run. See you in two weeks. I love you,**

**Harry.**

**---**

Harry,

I have great news. McG said I could go home early. She said that I wasn't needed anymore and that I should go home and take care of my "relations". When she said this she had a bit of a smirk (I though it was strange that Hermione smirked, but McGonagall?! What is the world coming to?) so I'm thinking that means "go home and take care of Harry". So here I am, the Express leaves in an hour, and by the end of the day I'll be at our house. _Our_ house. I like the sound of that.

By the way, is it possible that you could meet me at King's Cross? The train arrives around nine I think. If you're not there I'll just get home by myself.

See you _soon_,

Gin.

---

**I'll be there.**

**Harry.**

---


	5. Wedding Preparations

A/N: I hate this story. Have I ever told you that? It is boring and out of character and I absolutely hate it. So if you don't see me update much, that's probably it. Here's a new chapter, I don't like it, but hopefully you will. Please review and tell me. Actually, I could need some ideas on where to take this. I'm pretty much at a stand still here. New ideas might be just the thing needed for me to get the inspiration to write more.

---

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at King's Cross station, and Ginny put away all her belongings.

"I can't believe the amount of crap it is possible to gather up throughout a day," she said to Melody with a shake of her head. The two of them had gotten an early Christmas break, and was finally back in the 'civilsed world' as Melody had said in a fit of excitement as they were leaving school.

"I know," Melody agreed and pulled down her trunk from the top rack. "It should be said that most of said crap is yours, though," she added with a grin.

Ginny laughed. "Too true. Too true. I never knew I was such a slob. I think I am finally starting to understand what my mum has had to live with. Of course, in my defense, I am nothing compared to my brothers. You should _see_ the twins' room."

Melody chuckled. "One day I am going to meet your family. They sound insane, but I always claimed that nothing is as interesting as insane people."

"Which is why you and I get along so well, my friend," Ginny said from within her outdoor robes. She was pulling them on and trying to talk at the same time, something that resulted in no success doing either.

Melody nodded. "So I've heard. Now then, King's Cross. How do we get from here?"

Ginny put a levitation charm on her trunk, then pushed it out the carriage door. "I am being picked up by Harry, and once we're out of Platform nine and three quarters you can take the train from there to wherever you're going."

"Heathrow," Melody said.

"Heathrow," Ginny repeated. "It's an… airplane thing, right?"

"Exactly. Airport. My father is a muggle, remember? And he's an airline pilot, so I can fly wherever I want. He has a plane leaving today from Heathrow to Barcelona, where I will spend Christmas with my family. The plane leaves at midnight, and since it is now," she checked her watch, "nine, that means I have three hours. Perfect."

Ginny shook her head. Muggles and their flying. What was the point in building these airplanes when you could fly on a broomstick? She had never been on a plane, but she was pretty sure it was nothing compared to the soaring sensation one got on a good old-fashioned broom. She was about to tell Melody this very thing when suddenly she spotted a mop of black hair above the few other people on the platform and all thoughts of broomsticks and airplanes were forgotten. She grinned widely and all but ran over to where Harry was. He engulfed her in the biggest hug she could ever remember getting, and then kissed her quickly.

"Got to keep a low profile," he said with a wink, then hugged her again. "Welcome home!" he added once they pulled apart.

"Thank you," Ginny said, unable to stop smiling. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Harry replied, then shook hands with Melody, who was looking at them in an amused fashion.

"You two really are like an old married couple," she said with a laugh.

"We are?" Harry replied with a chuckle. "You should spend some more time with Ron and Hermione, then. They have been acting like they were married since they first met."

Melody laughed. "I can imagine. Anyway, I have to run to make sure I catch the train for Heathrow. Have a great time you two. And," she winked, "be good."

Ginny put on an innocent smile. "Always," she said and hugged her. "You take care, and I'll see you in a month."

"Bye Gin, take care. Nice to see you again, Harry." And then she grabbed her trunk and was gone beyond the barrier between the muggle and wizard part of King's Cross.

Once they were alone Harry turned to Ginny, still smiling. "How was the trip, your highness?"

Ginny chuckled. "Not too bad. At least I knew of the yellow walls now."

"Oh yes," Harry said mockingly, "because who knows what could have happened if they were green or something."

She punched him on the arm. "Are you mocking me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. "Mock you? A royal? I would be signing my own death warrant. No, I am not mocking you, merely stating the obvious."

Ginny snorted. "You _are_ mocking me. How nice."

"Indeed. So, the plans are as follows: first we get out of here." He started to walk towards the barrier. "Then we head home and I'll cook us dinner before you fall asleep on the sofa while I go on forever about how much I have missed you. How does that sound?"

Ginny sighed happily and took Harry's hand. "Perfect."

---

The moment she walked through the door to Harry's flat Ginny knew that these living arrangements were something she could learn to like. Although the flat wasn't exactly big it was definitely enough for two people, at least considering that she would only live there parts of the year. She had wondered a little about exactly how Harry planned for them to sleep but when he put her trunk in his bedroom without question she knew all her worries had been for nothing.

"Ron just moved out yesterday," Harry informed her as they sat down by the kitchen table. "He said he didn't want to be here when you arrived. I don't really know why, and the scary grin he was wearing told me I probably don't want to either."

Ginny chuckled. "I'm with you there. What about all my stuff at Hermione's? Is it still there?"

"I already picked it up. You have most of it with you at Hogwarts anyway, and the little that was left I got for you yesterday. You will see that I can be quite responsible when I have to."

"I never doubted it." She put her head in her hand and looked up at him with a content smile. "I think I am going to like this," she said and Harry smiled back.

"I think so too."

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Your mum wants us to come over and say hello. She wanted us to come tonight but I managed to talk her out of it."

Ginny grinned. "Did I tell you I love you?"

"I believe you did." He winked. "When we are there we will also plan the last of the stuff for the wedding. Hermione has sent out seventy or so invitations, and I think at least sixty of the invited said they were coming. You and I don't really need to worry about that though, your mum said she would take care of it. What's left for us to do is to worry about the rehearsal dinner, plus Hermione wanted us to go look at robes. I'd rather wear a muggle suit, but something tells me your mum might not agree."

Ginny nodded. "Something tells me you might be right. What else?"

"Well, once that is done we are having dinner with your family, as all your brothers will have come home sometime during the day. Dinner is set for seven, but it probably won't be until maybe eight. Then once that is done my plan is that you suddenly get very tired and I will have to follow you home. Personally, that's my favourite part of the day."

"No doubt." Ginny thought about everything he had said. "So you guys have it all worked out, then? Wow, I am amazed."

"I know," Harry said with a nod. "I am, too. I honestly never believed it would be this simple. I guess the worst parts will be once the actual day is near, but as long as we manage to keep Ron away from the firewhisky I think everything will be good."

Ginny laughed. "You're mean."

"And honest," Harry added.

"And honest. So that's it then? There is actually going to be a wedding. I can hardly believe it. My brother is getting _married_."

Harry nodded slowly. "My _best friends_ are getting married. I feel old."

"You should. You have passed twenty, after all."

Harry gaped in mock outrage. "Are you telling me I'm old?"

"Basically, yes."

He shook his head. "Kids these days."

Ginny giggled. "Horrible, isn't it?"

"Most certainly. They never take responsibility, never do anything to honour their elders. What on earth am I going to do?"

"Make me dinner?"

Harry huffed. "You young spry! This is not a hotel, young lady."

She laughed, and Harry's stern face cracked. "You have spent too much time with my mother," Ginny said with a decided nod. "It's not healthy."

Harry got to his feet and walked across the table and pulled her to her feet. He then put his arms around her and looked her into the eyes. "I missed you," he muttered, and Ginny could feel her heart beat at the proximity. "Letters isn't enough. If I hadn't known you were fulfilling your dream I would have asked you to never leave me again."

She smiled sadly. "I know. God, I wish I could. But I really love it there, you know,"

Harry nodded. "I know. Which is why I won't ask anything of you. At least nothing more than that you let me spend as much time with you as humanly possible before you go away again. And that you promise me you will come home to me every vacation."

She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I promise," she mumbled into his neck, and they stood like that for a long time.

---

"Ginny I love you very much, but right now I need you to hurry up and get out of that bathroom! Your parents are going to be here any moment and if you're not dressed by then everything will get very messy."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled the brush through her hair one last time. Then she glanced into the mirror, straightened her robes and opened the door to find a clearly distressed Harry standing on the other side.

"Finally," he grumbled once he saw her. "Merlin, Gin, you do realise you're not the only person who uses this bathroom don't you?"

"Yes. And you look great too," she said drily. At her words Harry stopped scowling and sighed.

"I'm sorry. You look wonderful, you really do. I'm just a little stressed."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot. It's just… ones best friends doesn't get married every day. Not to mention that your mother has been constantly yelling into our fireplace for the last half hour and I know she is your mother, but damnit that woman can be a pain sometimes."

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "It's ok, Harry. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to look my best. Not that I really care about these things, but the place will be packed with all kinds of relatives who seem to think that I stopped growing once I turned ten. So this," she gestured towards herself, "is all for them."

"Really? I thought it was for me," Harry said in disappointment.

"Oh no. If I wanted to look good for you I wouldn't have worn anything at all."

Harry grinned. "You know me so well."

"I try. So, what time is it? And how late will we be?"

"It is ten to eleven, and if we manage to get there in the next ten minutes then we will only be half an hour late."

"Not too bad," Ginny said as she took out her wand.

"No one will expect us to be there _that_ early," Harry agreed and took out his own wand. "Anyway, see you there?"

"See you."

"And Gin."

"Yes?"

"You look gorgeous. And that even though you're actually dressed."

---

They appeared outside the Burrow and Ginny immediately felt as if she was looking at a crime scene. Or a war path. Or at least something that was not, nor could ever have been, her childhood home. Wherever she looked there was something happening. Over by the house Fred and George were setting up tables, while Angelina was trying to get baby Alexandra to fall asleep. Bill and Charlie were battling with a party tent that refused to stay where they wanted it to, and Percy was walking from one person to another being more of an annoyance than anything else. There were also quite a few people who could be nothing but muggles, probably Hermione's family. They were all looking at the scene in front of them with unmasked confusion and also a little awe. One man was looking at herself and Harry as if they were ghosts, probably taken aback by their sudden apparating.

"Wow," Harry said quietly to Ginny as he was taking it all in.

"I agree. This is scary. And so far it seems like only half of my relatives are here. And those poor muggles! I wonder where mum and dad are."

"Not to mention Ron and Hermione," Harry said and looked around.

"Very true. Listen, I'll go find Hermione while you go find Ron. I'll talk to you later. And if you find any of that firewhisky I am sure Ron is hiding up in his room please get me some? Something tells me this is going to be a long day."

Harry smiled and kissed her quickly. "Later."

Ginny looked after him as he walked away, a cheesy grin on her face. The last week with Harry had been absolutely perfect, and although living with him definitely was anything but roses and sunshine, it was what she knew she wanted to do for the rest of her life.

"Having a good day, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked away from Harry's retrieving back and into the sparkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Professor," she said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I certainly can't complain," Dumbledore replied with a broad smile. "Two of my students are getting married, and two other seem to be heading there." He gave her a knowing smile and Ginny blushed.

"Oh I don't know about that, Professor," she replied, hoping she wasn't making too much of a fool out of herself.

"Well of course not. But it does seem like you and Mr. Potter have a certain, shall I call it chemistry?" He arched his eyebrows at her.

"A certain chemistry indeed," she agreed, "but I do think it will be quite some time yet before Harry and I get married, sir. I do, after all, have other responsibilities."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes I know, Miss Weasley, I am merely teasing you. It is very good to see both of you so happy, though." He sobered for a moment. "Harry is almost like a son to me, Ginny. His well-being matters greatly to me. And I know that with you around his well-being is taken great care of."

Ginny nodded. "I try my best, Professor."

"I am glad to hear it. Now if you will excuse me, Molly just arrived and I have a few last minute arrangements that need to be taken care of. I will see you later, Miss Weasley. Have a nice day."

"You too, Professor. I'll see you later."

"And Miss Weasley, if you speak to Miss Granger, tell her that everything will be allright and that she can do nothing more about anything at this point." He pushed up his glasses, winked at her, and then he walked away.

Ginny shook her head in amusement and went inside to find Hermione.

"Ginny, thank God you're here," Hermione exclaimed the moment Ginny put her head through the door. "My dress is too long and I can't for the life of me remember the correct spell to fix it. Besides, my hair is an absolute mess and I think I have put my uncle John next to uncle Peter and those two can't stand each other. I have to fix it or else the entire wedding will be ruined!" Hermione threw her hands into the air looked ready to bolt out the door.

Ginny smiled calmly. "Don't worry, Hermione, everything will be fine. Why don't you sit down, take a deep breath and I'll fix your dress. Then I will find someone to fix your hair, I think I saw Penelope around here somewhere, and I'll find someone who can fix the seating arrangements. You don't have to worry about that anymore."

Hermione looked up at Ginny and smiled feebly. "Thank you, Ginny. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome. Now please relax. In half an hour you'll be Mrs. Weasley and then you can freak out all you want trying to figure out exactly _what_ you were thinking marrying my brother. Until then I assure you everything will be taken care of."


	6. The Wedding

A/N: Dear Harry part 6. This chapter is mainly based around one of my one-shots called "when I fall in love". You'll find the orginial version in the story called Intermezzo. My entire story has been building up until this moment and I'm glad I've finally gotten to it. I'm also glad you like reading it, and that you enjoy what I write. Please continue to review. Now, a lot of fluff in this chapter, but one needs a little fluff, no:g: Anywhoo, enjoy, and a more original chapter next time.

-

Ron and Hermione's wedding was a definite success. Not that anything else had been expected of course. Ginny looked around at her family and friends as they said "I do" and she couldn't help but smile at the looks of happiness and a few tears that was spread throughout the crowd. She then looked at Harry who was sitting at the other side and when she met his eyes she almost felt herself blush. His look was searching and intimate, and for the first time since they had started going out Ginny actually found herself thinking what it would be like to be married to Harry. Not just live together and be together, but to be _married_, to carry his last name. Ginny Potter. She smiled at him and it was almost as he knew what she was thinking.

"I love you," he mouthed carefully so that no one would see, and Ginny could almost feel her heart burst from happiness.

"I love you, too," she mouthed and then turned back to look at Ron and Hermione. Professor Dumbledore was doing the ceremony, and he looked at the two in front of him with the love and tenderness of a father. Ginny knew that Dumbledore had played a huge part in the lives of both Ron, Hermione and Harry. Perhaps especially Harry. He hadn't said much about it, but there was a mutual bond between Harry and Dumbledore, and she knew that Dumbledore had been a great help for Harry when he had needed it the most. Ginny turned her head back to Harry and watched him watching the ceremony. There were still times when she woke up in the middle of the night, panting, convincing herself that it was actually real, that it hadn't all been a dream. Harry really did love her, and he wanted to be with her forever. Of course, he had never actually said the actual words, but she knew he wanted to be with her always. He had to, or else she would no longer have a reason to go on. Her friends, family, job, everything, it was all so meaningless without him. If she couldn't tell him at the end of they day what she had been doing, then what was the point in waking up at all? If she couldn't tell him, either in writing or in person, then what was the point of actually doing anything? She needed him more than she could have ever imagined, and deep down inside she knew he felt the same way.

On the platform Dumbledore was finishing up the ceremony. He was waving his wand about doing some kind of ancient magic that had been done at weddings for centuries. Ginny had never bothered to pay much attention to wedding wovs in her seventh year charms class, at that point it seemed like she wouldn't ever get much use of that knowledge anyway. She could feel the ancient magic reverberating in the walls, and she wondered what the muggles made of all this. Chances were they couldn't feel anything. After a few more seconds Dumbledore finally pronounced Ron and Hermione husband and wife, and they turned around to meet everyone. Ginny got to her feet and stood next to Harry. They walked out of the church after the happy couple, not saying anything only holding each other's hand. And when she felt Harry's hand in hers, she knew that something had changed, and it was definitely for the better.

-

The sun had gone down hours ago, the party was about to calm down, and the dancefloor was now filled with couples slowdancing, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. Ginny was sitting by the table, looking around. It had been a good party. A lot of people had showed up, and it made Ginny happy to see how many friends Ron and Hermione had. They both must have made a big impression on people throughout their school years, not to mention in the time following it. It had been almost four years since their graduation, and still people flocked to the Burrow to celebrate the engagement of two of their friends. Now Ron and Hermione were locked in a tight embrace on the dancefloor. Ron was whispering something in Hermione's ear, causing her to kiss him softly on the side of his neck where her head was resting. Ginny turned away. It didn't seem right to intrude on their special moment. Instead she started looking around for Harry. The two of them had barely exchanged a word all day, both being busy getting the wedding ready. They had sat together at dinner, but even then they had both mainly talked to other people. Now, though Ginny felt that she really wanted to talk to him, and it made her happy to see that he was indeed making his way over to her table.

"Hey you," he said and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down. "You look pensive. What's on your mind?"

"You," she replied truthfully, and Harry smiled.

"Was it something dirty?" he said with a wink, and Ginny giggled.

"Not until you mentioned it." She laughed, and Harry took her hand in his.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked then. Ginny couldn't help but blush. It had been more than six months, and yet hearing things like these from him made her tingle from top to toe.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Harry shrugged. "I was never one for dress robes, but apparently they are appropriate for an event such as this. Mainly I just wear them to please your mother. She looked like she was going to kill me when I suggested wearing a muggle suit."

Ginny laughed. "I can imagine. I think you look good, though. Definitely works for me."

"Oh, that _was_ dirty."

"Yup. You have corrupted me mr. Potter."

Harry lifted her hand and kissed it. "You? A professor. Oh no! Wait until McGonagall finds out. She is going to have me flayed alive. You have to set an example for your students, professor Weasley."

Ginny snorted. "Shut up. Besides, I think McGonagall sort of has this whole thing worked out already. You and me, I mean." She winked.

Harry thought about what she had said for a second, then looked horrified. "Ginny! Oh my god. I think I am going to go poke my eyes out now."

Ginny laughed and bent over and kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry. McGonagall does not know there is any such thing as sex in this world, and if she does she definitely does not think you and I have anything to do with it."

If possible, Harry looked even more horrified. "Gin, darling, sweetheart, love of my life. Don't _ever_ say the words McGonagall and sex in the same sentence ever again. I will have nightmares for the rest of my _life_."

"Sorry. I won't mention it again."

"Thank you."

They fell into silence, both of them watching the dancing couples.

"I can't believe this has happened," Harry said suddenly, and Ginny looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Harry pointed to the dancefloor. "Ron and Hermione. I have known them forever, and I always sort of knew they would end up together. I mean, they're Ron and Hermione – it's fate. But it's still really weird to think that they are engaged, and that they've gotten married. In not too long they will have children, their own house, steady careers, everything. And it's not that I'm not happy for them, because I am. Merlin, I couldn't be happier. But it sort of makes me look at my own life. What have I accomplished in my life? I'm twenty years old, I don't have an education besides Hogwarts, no big plans for my future, and my two best friends are _married_."

He ended his monologue with a sigh. Ginny squeezed his hand, then got up and sat down in his lap. She put her hands around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"What have you accomplished? Harry, if the only thing you did in the future was to eat popcorn and watch tv, no one would question it. You know why? Because you have done something in your life that none of us ever could do; you sacrificed everything, and you won. You gave us our freedom, you gave us hope, you gave us a future. My love, you gave us life. And if that's not enough, you gave _me_ life. You gave me a reason to wake up in the morning. And you gave me reason to believe that the world is a good place, and that it is worth living in. So please, don't think that you haven't accomplished anything. Because you have accomplished _everything_, and no one could ever ask anything else from you. Understood?"

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to dance?"

Ginny nodded. "I'd love to."

He took her hand and they walked out onto the dancefloor. On their way there they walked past Ron and Hermione, and Ginny and Hermione shared a quick smile. Then Harry put his one arm around her waist and put his right arm in hers. Ginny put her arm around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder while following his slow steps. She let herself be led and instead concentrated on the feel of Harry being so close to her. She hated how they spent so much time apart. She loved her job, and she knew Harry loved playing quidditch, yet the distance was making them both crazy. Ginny sighed and nuzzled closer, deciding not to think about that at the moment. Because Harry was there _now_, and they were together. The song shifted, and Ginny started to listen to it, while thinking about how strangely appropriate the lyrics were.

_When I fall in love_

_It will be forever_

_Or I'll never fall in love_

"I love this song," Harry whispered in her ear, and Ginny nodded softly, or as much as it was possible to nod with her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about that too," she muttered. "You know, it has never really been anyone for me but you. I fell in love with you when I was ten, and although I tried to work against it for all those years, deep down inside I knew all along that it was you I wanted."

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

"I have something to ask you," Harry whispered after a moment of silence. Ginny lifted her head, sensing the seriousness in his tone. They were still dancing, the only couple left on the dancefloor now. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared during the last song.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you really mean it when you say you will love me forever?" he said quietly, eyeing her seriously.

"I do."

"Good, because I feel the same way. These last six months have been the greatest months of my life. We have spent a lot of time apart, but I'm not worried about that. See, I trust you in a way that I have never trusted anyone before. I'm being painfully honest with you now, but the truth is, that with every other person I have ever known I was always afraid they would give up on me and leave. Or that something would happen which would force us apart. But with you, I don't have that fear. I don't know if it is irrational, or if it is stupid, I don't care. What I _do_ know is that I don't ever want anyone but you. Ever. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny stopped dancing, and only stared at him.

"Gin? Are you ok? I'm not asking you to marry me right _now_. I know you have a lot of stuff happening at school, and that you have a lot of plans. I'm not asking you to give up on any of those. What I am asking you is whether I can be a part of those plans or not."

Ginny swallowed. Without wanting to she felt tears well up in her eyes, and she nodded dazedly. "Of course I will marry you. I mean, how can I not? There is no one else. I…" She sniffled loudly, despite herself, and Harry chuckled.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. Are they happy tears?"

"Very happy tears."

"So you want to marry me then?"

"More than anything in the world."

_When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart_

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you


	7. Telling the Family again

"Bye, Hermione, have fun!" Ginny waved as Hermione and Ron got into the car and closed the door.

"Don't forget to write," Harry shouted after them as they drove off.

"And behave!" Ginny added with a grin once she was sure no one could hear her but Harry, who laughed, then made a face.

"Oh the mental image," he said with a chuckle.

Ginny grinned. "I'm sorry. But then, you shouldn't feel as bad. After all, Ron is my brother. You're only friends with them."

He smiled. "True. But remember, they are also kind of related to me."

Ginny frowned. "They are?"

"Yeah. Or, semi related anyway." He waggled his eyebrows. "In laws?" he said when Ginny still looked blank.

"Right! Oh, I'm sorry. I feel stupid. Right, in laws." She said this with a pleased smile and took his hand. "In laws. Wow, that's weird, I never thought about that much. I'll have in laws."

"Actually," Harry explained, "I'll have in laws. You only have me."

Ginny thought about what he had said for a moment, then looked at him. "Right," she said slowly. "But to me that's more than enough. I don't think I could have dealt with having a bunch of extra family that I needed to get to like me. Truth be told I have enough family as it is."

Harry got serious. "My parents would have loved you, I'm sure of it," he said quietly. "I love you, and I know they would have as well. I mean, Sirius thought you were great, and he's the closest I've ever come to having a family."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it. It's just that I always think of family as something everyone has. I really shouldn't have brought it up."

Harry shook his head. "It's ok, Gin, it really is. I've never really had an actually family, and I've learned to live with that. Besides, I have your family, and as you said there are enough Weasleys for everyone. And I have Remus." He shrugged. "It's all I need. And in not too long I'll have you as well, and then we'll have our own family. We'll start a whole new branch of Potters." He grinned, apparently pleased at the thought.

Ginny smiled and stroked her thumb across the top of his hand. "I like that," she said. "And if you want family you can have some of mine. I have a whole clan of Weasleys for sale. Special price for you, my friend."

Harry laughed and bent down and kissed her. "I already have a Weasley," he muttered, "and truth be told, she's the only one I ever wanted."

"Good," Ginny muttered back, "cause I'm not sure it would be that cheap when I think about it. I know what you can afford, after all."

"Oh yeah? And what can I afford?" He straightened up and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"How about a decent dinner? And maybe a new watch? The old one is about to collapse."

"Actually," Harry said with a smile, "I'll get you something better than that." He put his hand in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a black box. "I know this is a bit of a cliché, the whole black box and everything, but I figured some cliches are worth repeating." He opened the box and faced it towards her. "Ginny do you really want to marry me?"

Ginny's mouth fell open as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring Harry was holding. She looked from it, to Harry, and back again, and it took quite a while before she managed to say something. Once she did all she could get out was a simple "yes," but apparently that was enough. Harry took out the ring and placed it on her finger, then kissed her again.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said happily.

"How could I ever say anything but yes?" she asked and looked at her ring. "I mean, when someone offers you a million carat diamond ring you say yes no matter what."

Harry grinned. "I see your mother has taught you well."

"Definitely."

"Speaking of your mother," Harry said and turned to the house that was behind them. "Have you told them yet?"

"About the engagement? No, I haven't. I wanted to wait until it was definite before I said anything. Not to mention I wanted mum to finish one wedding before she started to plan the next."

Harry looked scared for a moment. "Your mother is going to plan our wedding?"

"You better believe she will," Ginny laughed. "Do you not know her at all?"

Harry sighed. "I guess. So should we tell them then?"

"Let's." Ginny took one last look at her ring, then she grabbed Harry's hand and they walked towards the Burrow quietly.

They entered the house where everyone seemed to be recuperating after the wedding the night before. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen doing the dishes together, the twins were playing with baby Alexandra, Angelina was dozing on the sofa, Bill and Charlie were watching something in the paper while Percy and Penelope were talking quietly before the fireplace, currently unlit because it had been a warm and sunny day. When Harry and Ginny walked in they all looked up at them.

"So you sent off the lovebirds then?" Bill asked and put down the paper.

Ginny nodded. "Yup, sent them off and hoping they won't return until they have calmed down a little. Seriously, you'd think that once they got married they would stop being so gross."

"Hear, hear," Fred and George said in unison, still focused on the baby.

"Well, at least things will be quiet around here for a while," Charlie said and nodded towards the kitchen. "I honestly thought mum was going to have a stroke before the wedding was over."

"I heard that," Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen, and Charlie grinned.

"That was the plan," he called and winked at the others. "Seriously though," he whispered, "you'd think Ron was the only one who'd ever gotten married in this family they way she went on."

"Oh you know the rest of us doesn't really count," Fred said and looked up. "It is the little ones that matter. As long as Ron and Ginny are taken care of who cares what happens to the rest of us?"

"Don't be stupid," Ginny said and sat down in the sofa with Harry. "Mum knows I can handle things on my own. It's only Ron who is unable to look after himself."

The others laughed at this and Ginny laughed with them.

"But really, though," Bill said, "what is mum going to do now that almost everyone of her kids are taken care of?"

"Not everyone," Fred said and looked at his twin. "Some of us are still fighting the bonds of marriage and eternal slavery."

George grinned. "I think I'll be a bachelor forever," he declared. "That way I can have fun with all the girls without worrying about upsetting anyone."

They all snorted.

"Monogamy isn't all bad, you know," Harry said suddenly.

"Oh isn't it?" George asked with a smirk. "I bet my sister is keeping you happy, then."

"George!" Ginny cried in outrage, while the others smirked.

"What, sister of mine?" George grinned. "You must have done something to convince him that comitting to one person 'isn't all bad'."

"Poor, unsuspecting Harry," Fred said and shook his head dramatically. "Don't tell me you have been fooled also. Women can be very sneaky if they wish."

"I heard that," Angelina muttered from the sofa, and Fred grinned.

"Of course I'm not talking about Angie," he added with a laugh. "She is the most wonderful of all women and it was my own choice to be tied down."

Angelina snorted and the others laughed.

"Of course," Charlie said. "But then Harry doesn't seem to object to his shackles either. In fact," he said and raised his eyebrows, "it seems to me as if he has thrown away the keys and everything."

"Not the best of images," Ginny said with a frown, "and what the hell are you talking about?"

"Language, Pinner," Bill said with a smirk, but Ginny overheard him.

"I'm talking about that big shiny thing on your hand," Charlie said pointedly, and suddenly everything went quiet.

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry, then at the hand where her engagement ring was sitting.

"Right," she muttered. "We were just about to tell you that."

"Oh God, mum is going to go bonkers," Fred said, while George seemed to be completely speechless for once.

"What's happening in here?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be done with the dishes and had come in when everything had become unnaturally quiet. Nine heads snapped up to look at the two standing in the doorframe looking curious.

"It's uh…" Ginny stuttered. "We were just…" She looked desperately at Harry who took her hand reassuringly.

"Ginny and I have gotten engaged, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile.

"Wow, it's just as scary the second time," George sniggered, but he was suddenly drowned out by Mrs. Weasley's scream.

"Oh my dears!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug them both. "This is such good news! I can't say how happy I am!"

"Congratulations," Mr. Weasley said a little thickly. He hugged Ginny first, then looked at Harry.

"You know you have always been a part of this family, Harry, but now it will be for real. Welcome to the family, son."

Harry looked up at the man who, after Sirius, had been the closest thing to a father he had ever had. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Oh no," Fred groaned, "there must be some kind of limit to how many people there can be in a family." But he grinned as he said it, and afterwards he shook Harry's hand.

"I guess there's no way we'd get rid of you anyway, so we might as well do it properly," Bill added with a grin.

"Yeah," Charlie laughed, "at least now we won't feel so bad about teasing you, because now you will really be family."

"I think you will be a great asset to this family," Percy said pompously.

"If you need any tips on how to survive being married to a Weasley I'll do my best to help," Angelina said with a laugh, then she hugged him also.

"My oh my," Mrs. Weasley said and looked at them both. "I can't believe how fast you grow up. First Ron and Hermione, now you two. Have you set a date yet?"

"No, mum," Ginny said and shook her head. "We haven't even told Ron and Hermione yet. We kind of wanted to wait until they got back from their honeymoon so they could relax while they were gone. And the wedding won't be for a while yet, I can assure you. I have to finish the term, and Harry has to wait for the season to end."

"But still," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping a few tears that had fallen onto her cheek, "my baby is getting married and that must be planned properly."

"Oh dear, just as it was getting quiet around here again," Fred groaned.

No one could help but agree with that.


	8. The Story of Snape

A/N: I've written two new chapters of this story, so I hope you're happy. You better be! I actually rather like these two chapters, as opposed to the last one which was really, really crap. Anyway, the story continues, and I hope you'll enjoy and that you forgive me for not having updated in a while.

Dear Harry,

So I am back at Hogwarts at last. This Christmas has been the greatest Christmas ever, it even surpassed the one during my seventh year.

Tomorrow the students will I arrive, and I've spent all day trying to prepare myself for the upcoming week. So far I have had no luck. It's just so bloody hard to concentrate. I may sit down to do some writing, when I see the ring sitting on my hand, and then as if by magic I drift off into this world far far away from Hogwarts and classes and assignments. I'm blaming it all on you and your "let's get married" speech.

Not just that. Professor Janey (Muggle Studies) picked up a muggle cd player over Christmas break and he's been fiddling with it for days. He's finally gotten it to work and brought it to dinner today to show me. (I told him about dad and his obsession over muggle artefacts, and Janey automatically assumed that meant I was just as interested. Hah, shows you how good his people skills are!) Anyway, he had bought a cd also and you have no idea what song it was Prof. Janey played to prove to me that the cd player did indeed work. It was no other than "when I fall in love", and you know I'm not normally big on such mushy songs, but that particular song holds a special memory for me (you should know, as you were there also), and I was automatically taken back in time to that amazing day, and was only brought out of my reverie when Professor Snape (of all people!) made some snarky comment or the other about my "trip to the clouds" as he so eloquently called it. Charming fellow that Snape. Very charming indeed. Anyhow, at this point it was brought to my attention that the entire teaching staff at Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft was watching me with badly hidden amusement. Apparently some idiot or the other (I'm guessing Hermione) has informed Prof. McGonagall about our engagement, and the good Professor couldn't help but share the happy news with the rest of the staff. I don't think I've ever been more embarassed than I was at the very moment. And like that wasn't enough, Melody (who is now officially my ex-friend) couldn't help but add that she had seen us together before Christmas and that we were "so sweet it's almost sickening" (her words, not mine).

Anyway, as you can probably imagine the time back has been eventful to the max and I already wish I was back in London. But alas, not such luck. I hope your first week back has been better, and also that everyone is treating you nicely.

I love you so much it's almost indecent,  
Ginny.

**Dear Ginny,**

**Thanks a million for you letter. I was hoping I'd get one from you today as I know you're the Letter Monster Incarnate. (And I mean that in the best way possible, of course. I don't know what I'd do without your letters.)**

**I'm sorry to hear that people are treating you badly at school. Please tell me if there is anything I can do. I'd be more than happy to hex Snape six ways till Sunday. (Just a suggestion. Gives me a chance to brush up on my hexes, also.) And do tell Melody to be nice or else I will do something that I'm not sure what is just yet. (Any ideas? Doesn't seem quite as fun to hex Melody, she is a nice girl, after all.)**

**My time back has been about as uneventful as yours. We've had practice all week, and then tomorrow we're playing the Harpies. If we win this match then we're at the top of the league, which is great. As you very well know the Cannons haven't really been at the top for quite a while. I mean, we've done pretty good the last couple of years, but we haven't won the league in ages, so if we do that this year then that will be fantastic. But, I'm guessing you're not really interested in Chudley Cannons: a History, as you probably get that from Ron a lot. I honestly don't know how you have managed to live with him for so many years and not go crazy. I stayed in a dorm with him for seven years and it was all I could do not to hex him every time he mentioned the Cannons, which basically was every third sentence. I swear, Ron's brain is divided into three parts: food, quidditch and Hermione. It's really quite fascinating.**

**Speaking of the happy couple. They came home from their honeymoon two days ago, and I was over at their new home for dinner today. Hermione made those great lamb chops, and we had a really good time. They showed me pictures from the trip and I tried to be very enthusiastic and happy about it. To tell you the truth though, the eight-seventh time Hermione showed me a picture of a sea turtle I was ready to scream. But, they thought it was brilliant, so who am I to protest? I also endured quite a lot of "why oh why didn't you tell us you had gotten engaged _before_ we left?" insert Hermione going huffy here But in the end I got them to understand that it was all for the best (at least I got Ron to understand that) and that we only wanted them to be able to focus on the honeymoon instead of us. They also wanted me to send their love if I talked to you, so consider it sent.**

**I'm guessing classes have begun by the time you get this letter and I hope you're doing ok. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask. As a matter of fact, if it was for a good cause (such as helping out at Hogwarts) John might actually give me a couple of days off. At least one. That might be an idea to process further.**

**But now I have to run because I have an early match tomorrow, and I need my sleep. Have a good day!**

**I love you,  
Harry.**

My dear and beautiful Harry,

I just wanted to take a moment and thank you for being so normal. (In the loosest sense of the word, of course.) I've just had the pleasure (?) of having tea with our favourite Potions Master. Yes, can you believe it, Professor Snape asked me to his office for tea. I thought for sure I was going to have a stroke, I haven't had a decent conversation with him all year, only sarcastic comments and scathing remarks, and all of a sudden he wants to have tea. I spent quite a while trying to find out if he was making fun of me or if he actually meant it, and eventually I found out that yes, he really did wish to have tea with me. (I'm sorry if I'm repetitive, I'm just trying to convince myself it actually happened.) So, we agreed to meet in his office at six o' clock and that I didn't have to bring anything, he would get everything that was necessary. At this point I got kind of suspicious again, but he snarled something along the lines of "if you think I will risk everything just so I can have the pleasure of poisoning you, Weasley, you are very mistaken" which was such a Snape-ish thing to say that I knew he had to be telling the truth.

I went to his office at the time we had agreed upon, and we sat down to drink tea. I swear I have never felt as uncomfortable before in my entire life. And not just that, watching Snape, the incarnation of slimy git drinking tea is also something you don't see very often. Anyway, we were drinking tea without saying anything, when at last I couldn't help it, I spoke. (Yes, I lost a staring contest with Snape, but I had to do something or I would've died.) I asked in my most polite voice (the one I reserve for slimy gits) why he had wanted me to come. I was sure it wasn't just so that he could have the pleasure of watching me burn my tongue on his scoldingly hot tea, although I'm sure he enjoyed that also. And then, for the first time in my life, Snape's gaze – brace yourself – faltered! I was so shocked I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him. I tried my best to think of what I had said but I couldn't think of anything that could cause such a reaction. While I looked at him I could clearly see that he tried to find the best words to say but that he was having some serious problems. I asked him if he was ok, whereupon he lifted his head and glared at me. (Thankfully. I immediately felt better. A glaring Snape I can handle. A nervous one – not so much.) Then he spoke, and the words that came out were so bizarre that I still wonder exactly what they were. He said "I need a gift suggestion for Auriga. It's her birthday and I need to know what to get her"! Please remember that you heard if from me first: Professor Snape is _dating_ Professor Sinistra! At first I was so shocked I had no idea what to say. Eventually I managed to stutter a confused "what?", before returning to my previous staring. So Snape explained (with much coughing and stuttering (!) on his part) that he and Professor Sinistra (or Auriga as he calls her. I guess that's not too weird as it is her first name, but to hear Snape call one of the Professors by their first name is so bizarre) have been going out since the beginning of the school year, and now her birthday is coming up and he needs to find a good present to get her. Apparently the gift he had gotten her for Christmas had been really crap (my words. He said something like "she didn't appreciate the efforts he had put into finding her a suiting present". In my head this translates to his gift was crap and now Prof. Sinistra is pissed off) and that he wanted to get her something good for her birthday to make up for it. Now here's the interesting part. (Because the previous has only been disturbing.) I asked him why the hell he asked me of all people for help, and he said that I had a boyfriend (talk about stating the obvious) and that at some point you must have given me a birthday and/or Christmas present. Of course I couldn't tell him that for my birthday you came to visit and we didn't go to Howsmeade, nor could I say that for Christmas you and I spent the entire day with no one else but ourselves and that was the best Christmas present I ever could have gotten. So I just said something along the lines of "I don't really think it's any of your business what presents Harry give me", to which he suddenly had a blessed relapse back to his own self and said "so Potter isn't very good at giving gifts, either, is he?". Had it not been for the "either" I think I would have gotten a little annoyed, but that one word made the whole situation so absurd. All of a sudden it hit me what was happening and I couldn't help but burst into insane laughter. At first Snape looked surprised, then he got angry. He got up, took away my cup and I could have sworn I saw him reach for his wand. Instead he went to open the door as a signal for me to leave.

"I realise now that I misjudged your character, Weasley, and I never should have asked you to come. Now promise me that you will never speak of this to a living soul or I swear I will make the remainder of your school year a very painful one," he said and that just made the whole deal even more hysterical. He honestly believed I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I guess he was delusional from having to reveal his innermost secrets to one of his sworn enemies. I kept laughing, of course, but before I left I managed to say that he should buy her perfume or jewellery or something, that women always like getting that, or maybe a nice book if he thought maybe she would like that. Then I all but fell out of his office, and I barely managed to pull myself together enough to walk back to my room without looking like a complete moron. Once back here I had another fit of hysterical laughter, and I'm laughing even as I write this.

So now you know what an eventful day today has been. God Harry, can you understand how anyone would want to date Snape? I always though Sinistra was a clever lady. A little weird, yes, but what person at this school isn't? I honestly never imagined her to be the kind of person who would brave the fire-breathing dragon, aka Professor Severus Snape. Well, I guess that just proves that quiet water does indeed run deep, and also that love makes blind.

I hope you do your best to spread this history to everyone you know, and then I will make sure every person I meet will know.

I love you, and thank you again for being normal,  
Yours,  
Ginny.

**Dear Ginny,**

**Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you for the last letter. I don't think I've laughed this much since… well since ever, really. I swear I was laughing so hard people must have thought I had lost my marbles once and for all. And then Ron came over a little later and I read him the letter, and while I read I was laughing so much that I had to stop for breath about every second line. Once I had read the letter to Ron he flooed Hermione and she came over so that we could tell her everything. Ron has also made me promise to bring the letter to the Burrow on Sunday for the family dinner so that everyone there can know.**

**You truly are the best girlfriend ever, and I hope you're not messing with me, because then I will be heartbroken.**

**If you see Prof. Sinistra tell her from me that she is out of her bloody mind, and also that I am in great awe of her bravery. Then ask her if she needs new glasses and that I know of a very good eye doctor if she needs any recommendations.**

**I have to run now to xerox the letter and pass it out to everyone I meet.**

**Thank you again, and you're welcome,  
Harry.**

To Mr. Harry James Potter,

Dear Sir,

It has been brought to our attention that you have not spent any time with your girlfriend and fiancée since this past Christmas. Seeing as your girlfriend is a very demanding person we find it necessary to take it upon ourselves to arrange a meeting between Ms. Weasley and yourself. Your presence is therefore expected at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade Village, Monday 14 February at 6pm. Ms Weasley will be waiting for you there.

Sincerely,  
The Organisation In Charge of the Mental Health and Well-Being of Ms. Ginevra Weasley.

PS: Please RSVP ASAP

PPS: I love you

**Dear random person who wrote me this note,**

**Count me in.**

**Sincerely,  
Harry J. Potter.**

**PS: Ditto.**

A/N part 2: The Snape/Sinistra ship is something I see more and more in fanfics these days and I should say that I don't really ship Snape/Sinistra in canon, but I think it makes a fun fanon element. There is something really alluring and hilarious about romantic!Snape. Seriously, though, who would want to date _Snape_!


	9. Valentine's Day

A/N: This chapter is long, but I have to warn you, that the end letter is basically me ruining Cinderella for all eternity. Either way, I hope you have fun, and the story really won't suffer (quite the contrary) if you skip the CinderGinny story. Honestly.

"Please tell me the story again," Melody said while wiping her eyes from laughing so hard. "Do you really mean that Professor _Snape_ asked _you_ for advice on what to give Professor Sinistra for her birthday?"

Ginny giggled and nodded, all the while peering anxiously into the mirror and straightening her robes.

"It's as true as I'm standing here. I still can't believe it actually happened, though."

"Do you have any idea what he got her? And when is her birthday anyway?"

Ginny shook her head. "I have no idea. Soon, I guess. He just said that it was coming up. I guess I could always ask her."

"No you can't do that!" Melody exclaimed.

"What? Why not?"

Melody looked at her as though she was stupid. "Come on, Gin, what if she gets suspicious."

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. But still!"

"True. Perhaps there is someone else we could ask. Headmaster Dumbledore seems to be the kind of guy to know these things."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Dumbledore knows just about everything there is to know. I'll have Harry ask him the next time he sees him. The two of them have a good connection. If _I_ asked Dumbledore something like that, it would seem too weird. I'll make Harry do it."

Melody nodded. "Good plan. Speaking of Harry, when are you meeting him?"

Ginny looked at the watch on the wall. "In an hour. I'll walk over there soon, I just need to get this bloody dress to cooperate." She tugged at her robes again, cursing lightly.

"Here, let me. You're just going to ruin it," Melody said and took out her wand. With a quick flick and an inchoherent incantation Ginny's robes went _poof_, and all of a sudden they looked perfect. Ginny gaped.

"If I wasn't really late I would have forced you to teach me that," she said and looked at herself in the mirror. "Very impressive."

Melody shrugged. "It's impossible to go to a school in France for seven years and not pick up on anything. You're welcome."

"Thank you so much! Now how do I look?" Ginny did a little twirl and Melody looked at her scrutinizingly.

"Perfect," she said with a grin. "Harry won't know what hit him."

"Brilliant. Well, I got to run. See you later?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure my date won't be at all as exciting as yours so I'll probably be back here in time for supper."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sorry. Why don't I just come find you once I get back? Harry has a match tomorrow so he won't be able to stay the night. I'll probably be back around midnight."

"Be sure to leave a glass slipper so he'll find you," Melody grinned.

"A what?"

"Nevermind. It's a muggle thing, I'll explain later. Now go!"

"Ok, I will. Have fun!"

"You too."

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks feeling very self conscious. There were students all around and they all looked at her as she went inside. Not seeing Harry anywhere she walked up to the bar to talk to Madame Rosmerta while waiting.

"Hello dear," Rosmerta said with a wide smile when she noticed Ginny. "Having a hot date for Valentine's Day, do you?"

Ginny laughed. "More an excuse to force Harry to come visit. You haven't seen him anywhere have you?"

Rosmerta shook her head. "I haven't. I'm pretty sure I would have known if he had come in, the crowd always gets dead quiet once a celebrity like him comes to visit."

Ginny smiled. "I can imagine. I probably should have thought of that before I told him to meet me here. I just keep forgetting that he's famous and stuff, you know?"

"I know, dear," Rosmerta said with a nod. "I keep forgetting, myself. It seems like just yesterday he came in here with Ron and Hermione for the first time. How are those two, by the way? Last I heard they had gotten married and were off on honeymoon somewhere in the great world."

"India," Ginny corrected. "Hermione always wanted to visit India, and well, you know Ron, he does anything to make Hermione happy. It's actually quite disgusting if you ask me."

Madame Rosmerta laughed at this. "He's in love, Ginny dear. I am pretty sure Harry would do anything to make you happy, as well. Don't you think?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "I guess you're right. I don't need India, though, I just hoped he'd show up on time." She sighed and took the offered butterbeer.

"There now," Rosmerta said when the entire place suddenly went deadly quiet. "That should be him."

Ginny turned around and just as Rosmerta had said, there was Harry in the entrance, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't I get the two of you a room on your own, dear?" Rosmerta said and bent down to get a key from under the bar. "Take this. I wouldn't want your date to be spoiled because of crazy fans."

Ginny smiled thankfully and took the key. Harry had managed to make his way over, now, and all around them people were staring in awe.

"Hey you," he said quietly and quickly bent down to kiss her.

Ginny looked up at him with a grin. "Hey yourself. I'm so sorry to take you here, but I totally forgot about the whole famous quidditch star, boy-who-lived-and-then-lived-again thing."

Harry chuckled. "It's ok. I just wanted to see you."

"Well here I am. Now listen, Madame Rosmerta has given us a room to ourselves, so why don't you just tell Rosmerta what you'll have to eat and we can go up there. You might be used to the staring, but frankly it's creeping me out."

"Ok. Good plan." He turned to Madame Rosmerta who was watching everything with great amusement.

"Hello Harry," she said with a grin.

"Hello Rosmerta, good to see you. And thanks for the private room."

"No problem, dear. Now what can I get you to eat?"

"Lamb chops and a butterbeer. And for Ginny…"

"The same," Ginny added and put her empty cup on the desk. "And now we're out of here." She took Harry by the hand, the key in the other, and together they walked up to the private dining room provided for them by Madame Rosmerta.

"I like this place," Harry said once they were inside. "I never knew there were private dining rooms here."

"I guess they use it for all their secret planmaking or something," Ginny said with a laugh. "Or maybe this is where Professor Dumbledore takes all his dates."

Harry made a face. "Or perhaps this is the place in which Snape and Sinistra first swore their undying love to one another."

Ginny sniggered. "That's just gross. Or maybe…" she said and went to where Harry was standing by the fire place. "Maybe this room is a place outside of time and space, designed just for us, just for today." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I like that," Harry said quietly. "That means no one will be able to find us, nor will anyone notice we are gone. We could stay here forever and no one would ever need to know."

"That doesn't sound quite as scary as it probably should have. You do realise this means we could starve to death and no one would be the wiser?"

"Or," Harry said with a grin, "I could do like this," he kissed her, "and no one would ever come in and interrupt."

"Like I said," Ginny muttered and kissed him again, "not as scary as it ought to be."

Twenty minutes later someone knocked on the door. Harry untangled himself from Ginny and went to open.

Madame Rosmerta was standing on the outside holding a tray laden with food.

"Here you go, dears. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Harry grinned. "Nothing we can't continue later. The food looks delicious."

"I'll tell the chef," Rosmerta replied with a smile. "Now I hope you enjoy the food, and I'll send up some of that muggle champagne in a little while. And maybe a few strawberries." She winked, and Harry chuckled.

"Thank you, Rosmerta. You're spoiling us."

"I'm just performing my civic duty Harry dear. I do this on behalf of the entire wizarding world who would want nothing more than to spoil you rotten."

"Hear, hear," Ginny said in the background.

"Well now, I'll leave you two to yourselves. Have a good evening."

"Thanks Rosmerta, we will." Then Harry took the tray and Rosmerta closed the door when she left.

"The food looks amazing," Ginny said as Harry put down the tray.

"It sure does. I wonder how she manages to make such tender meat."

Ginny smiled. "It's probably magic," she said and winked.

Harry laughed. "Well I don't care how it's done as long as it tastes like this." He cut out a piece of his meat and put it in his mouth. "I think I could marry Rosmerta just so I could have lamb chops like these every day."

Ginny put on a hurt look. "Are you saying you'll leave me for Madame Rosmerta?"

"Well," Harry said and looked at her, "they really are good lamb chops. But then I guess there is more to a good wife than just making the world's greatest lamb chops."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you know, cleaning, ironing, all those things. And you're really good at that so I guess I'll marry you anyway."

Ginny snorted. "I'm glad I can be of assistance."

"That's no problem. Any time, really."

Ginny looked at him through half closed eyes. "You are so full of yourself sometimes Harry Potter."

Harry winked and then shrugged. "You think I should have told you about this before I asked you to marry me?"

"If you had been a considerate person, then yes I think you should have told me. But then I never would have married you, so I guess all in all it worked out for the best."

"You haven't married me yet, there's still time to get out if that's what you want."

Ginny looked at him for a long time, then slowly an evil smile started to spread across her face. "Maybe I will, and then I can just keep you as my sex slave. Yes, I like that idea."

Harry put on a face of mock outrage. "Oh no! How will I ever survive? No emotional ties, only sex? It will be too much."

"Well, Mr. Potter," Ginny said, waving her fork at him, "you should have thought about that before you mentioned cleaning and ironing."

"I'm so sorry Your Highness," Harry stammered. "Please take me back, I don't know how I will survive without your love." He got up and fell down on his knees beside her chair. "Please tell me you love me. Please?"

"You are an insolent and petulent child, Mr. Potter, and you are not worthy of my love."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Oh please, please Your Royal Evilness, if I do not have your love I must die." He took out his wand and placed it on his heart. "Do you wish me to die? I will if you don't take me back."

Ginny looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "You would really kill yourself on my behalf?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Just say the word."

"Well, I guess it would be bad to have the death of a servant on my record. A loyal one, at that. Besides, I was getting kind of fond of you. Allright then, I take you back. Now please remove your wand before you hurt yourself."

Harry put his wand back in his robes, then took Ginny's hand and kissed it.

"You are too kind, Your Highness. I do not deserve this."

"You're damn right you don't," Ginny said and pulled him to his feet, "but I give you one last chance. Just don't mess it up this time, ok?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now then, can we please return to our dinner?"

Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Actually," he said and made her stand up, "I have a better idea." He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly started to lead her towards the wall. "This is Valentine's Day, after all, and I think it would be a shame to waste such a day with eating."

Ginny looked up at him with a smile. "But part of Valentine's Day is to go out to eat. You're messing with tradition here."

"But we _have_ eaten, have we not? And now it is time for the most important part of the day."

"And which part is that?"

"That," Harry said and kissed her cheek, "is the part where I do this," he kissed her cheekbone, "and this," her neck, "and this." He got even closer, before putting his finger under her chin and moved her face so it was right opposite his. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Ginny nodded. "You have, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much it hurts. There are times when an entire day goes by and all I have thought about that day is you. I can be at practice, and all of a sudden I realise I have missed important parts of the game because I can't focus on what is going on. The other day John yelled at me for half an hour because I had missed seeing the Snitch three times as it passed me. You're driving me crazy, Gin, and I love every moment of it."

She bit her lip and stroked his cheek with her right hand. "If only you knew how many times I have wanted to hear you say those things. I spent nine years of my life dreaming about this. All my life I have hated Valentine's Day because every time I was on a date I knew it was wrong, that it should have been you sitting across the table, not some random guy I hardly knew. And now, now that we're finally here, and I hear you say all those things, I can't believe it's real. I keep thinking that it's just another of my fantasies and that soon I'll wake up crying, because it all seemed so real, and I know I can't have you. Harry I love you, and if you ever leave me then I really _will_ die, because now that I have found out what it really is to have your love, then I can't live without it. And I know that it's a stupid thing to become so dependent on another person, but I can't help it. This is what my life is all about. You, and this moment right here. Bloody hell, Harry, if you leave me I'll die."

Harry peered down into her eyes for the longest time. "You make me speechless sometimes, you know that? And I won't leave you. That ring on your finger, that means forever, allright? Don't you ever forget that. _Forever_. I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't mean it."

"Good."

"Besides, you're too addictive."

"Addictive how?"

"Like this." He kissed her, and Ginny reveled in the way his body pinned her against the wall. Harry wouldn't leave her, she was sure of that now. He found her too addictive. She grinned and Harry stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a laugh, "I just like your handiwork."

Hours later Ginny found herself back in the castle. Harry had walked her to the door and they had spent thirty minutes saying goodbye.

"Come home for Ron's birthday," Harry pleaded.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to McGonagall. Maybe I'll be let off for one day, but I wouldn't bet on it."

"Gin, I can't wait until Easter to see you again. I'll go insane."

She looked at him and sighed again. "I know, me too. Letters just isn't enough any more. Listen, I'll talk to McGonagall, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, I have to go or _Melody_ will go insane. I promised I'd come see her once I got back. When I told her I'd be back around midnight she said something about a glass slipper so I'm already fearing for her sanity."

Harry laughed. "Well, it's midnight, Cinderella, you better go."

"Cinder who?"

"Cinderella. It's a muggle fairy tale. Have Melody explain, then tell her I'd find you even without the glass slipper."

"Crazy muggles," Ginny said and shook her head. "You're out of your minds the lot of you."

"I'm not a muggle, Cinderella. I'm a Prince and a Knight in Shining Armour. And soon you will be mine and we will live happily ever after. Until then you have to go, though, or your evil Stepmother will get angry. You don't want that. Besides, I might become a giant pumpkin soon and I'm guessing that's not a pretty sight."

Ginny looked at him as though he had finally tilted. "Bloody insane. But I'll go. Not because there's such a chance of you becoming a pumpkin, nor because my evil Stepmother will find me. I will go because if I don't Melody will get worried, and you will get even crazier than you already are. Fare well."

"Bye, Princess. I'll come for you one day!"

"Whatever you say. Freak."

Dear Harry,

Once upon a time there was a girl called Ginevra. She had red hair, blue eyes, and she was loved all throughout the land. Then one day Ginevra's mother died, and her father, Count Dumbledore, married another woman, an evil woman, a woman named Minerva McGonagall. This woman had two daughters of her own, one uglier and more more spiteful than the other. They were named Snapeina and Malfoya. Soon after the marriage the evil lady and her daughters moved to the castle where Ginevra and her father lived, and when they saw Ginevra they were filled with a sudden jealousy, because Ginevra's tresses were redder than the sun, and her eyes were bluer than the ocean, and her love among the people was greater than what they could ever hope to achieve for themselves.

And so it came to pass that one fateful day Ginevra's father, Count Dumbledore, had to go away on some urgent business. He was an important man, Dumbledore, and he was very busy. And just as he rode out of the courtyard he was stricken with a sudden heart disease and he died immeditately, leaving Ginevra with no family but her evil stepmother and her two wicked daughters.

The days went by, and Ginevra's stepmother ruled over the household with an iron fist, giving her own daughters everything they wanted, whereas Ginevra was set to sweep the fireplace, thus earning herself the nickname of Cinderella.

Then one day the word came from a nearby town that the Dashing Prince Harry was looking to marry, and that there would be held a ball at his castle Hogwarts in a week. All girls of marriable age were requested to come, and the Prince would find himself a wife at the ball.

Ginevra's evil stepsisters were of course invited, and they spent all week taunting Ginevra, telling her that had she only been prettier, more representable and not such a shame on the family name, she too could have gone. But of course she, who spent all day in the soot was too dirty to even consider getting the attentions of a prince. Besides, Prince Harry, wouldn't even have bothered looking at her if she showed up. Ginevra knew this to be true, but had very much wanted to go to this ball, if for nothing else than to get out of the cursed confinements of her enslavement for just one day.

But alas, the day of the ball came, and Ginevra had to watch her stepmother and stepsisters drive away to the ball without her. She cried bitterly as watched them leave, but then, just as she was about to loose all hope, a fairy appeared before her.

"Why are you weeping, child?" the fairy asked.

Ginevra stared at her in awe. "Who are you?"

"I am your Fairy Godmother, Madame Rosmerta," the fairy replied, "and I have seen your tears. Now tell me why you are crying and I will take care of everything for you."

Ginevra was very dubious and could not make herself believe that what the fairy said was true, yet she told her everything. She told her about her parents who were dead and about the evil stepmother who had made her into a servant in her own home. And then she told her about Prince Harry and his ball, and that she really wished she could have had one night off so that she could go to the ball and partake in the festivities.

The fairy looked at Ginevra for a long time before she suddenly broke into peals of laughter. "Oh child," the fairy exclaimed, "I will get you to the ball if it is the last I do!" And then she waved her tiny little wand about, and before she knew it Ginevra was wearing the prettiest dress she had ever seen, and before her eyes stood a beautiful horse with a carriage.

"Get to the ball, child," the fairy said, "but remember, you must be back before the clock strikes twelve, for then everything will return to its rightful state. Do you understand?"

Ginevra nodded urgently, and before long she found herself outside Hogwarts castle, where Prince Harry lived.

With a beating heart she got out of her carriage and walked up to the castle and into the ballroom, known to most as the Great Hall. She could see Prince Harry sitting on his throne, and his dashing beauty made Ginevra's heart flutter. He was tall, dark and handsome, with hair that pointed everywhere, and if she looked closely she could see the resemblances of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ginevra smiled. If she had to go home at this very moment she would have been happy, because Harry's face would follow her until the day she died.

For a long time Ginevra stood outside the crowd and watched all the happy couples. But then the time came for Harry to choose someone to dance with, and Ginevra could hardly believe her luck when she realised that Harry was headed towards none other than herself.

"Good evening, my Lady," he said with a graceful bow. "May I have this dance?"

Ginevra nodded, unable to say a word, because the Prince was even more handsome up close. With a beating heart Ginevra let herself be led across the room, and the two danced all night.

"You are very beautiful, my Lady, may I ask what your name is?" Prince Harry asked after a while.

Ginevra looked at him with despair. "I can't tell you," she stuttered, "I wish I could, but I can't." And just then the clock started to strike twelve. Already Ginevra could feel her transformation begin, and with a last longing glance at the Prince she turned around and ran out of the ballroom. Just as she was heading down the stairs she felt one of her slippers fall off, but there was no time to go back and get it. She ran away, not knowing that Prince Harry had found her slipper, and that already heaven and earth was put into to motion so that he could find this beautiful girl.

Days went by where nothing happened, until suddenly one day word came that Prince Harry was coming to visit, and that he was bringing a glass slipper. He had been visiting every house in the province, hoping to find the girl whose slipper it was he had found on the night of the ball. Every girl in the vicinity came to try on the slipper, but it wouldn't fit anyone. Then at last Prince Harry asked, desperation evident in his voice, "is there no other girl in this village whose slipper this could be?"

Ginevra, who had been standing in the background watching the whole thing finally stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness," she said feebly, "but that slipper belongs to me."

"To you!" the evil stepmother and the wicked stepsisters cried in unison. "But you are only a servant!"

"Yes I am," Ginevra said, "but it is mine nonetheless."

"Then prove it," the stepmother said. And so Ginevra did, and when the slipper fitted everyone knew that she had been telling the truth.

Not long after Ginevra and Prince Harry got married, and they both lived happily ever after. Minerva McGonagall soon after redeemed herself, and Ginevra and Harry made her the Transfiguration Professor at the village school. Snapeina and Malfoya, however, were sent to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, where they are still to be found on this very day. The Fairy Godmother, Madame Rosmerta, opened an inn where anyone could come visit, and she used all the magic she had within her to make the greatest lamb chops in all the world.

The End.

Love,  
Ginny  
PS: I'm sorry if I messed up the story, but this is how Melody told it, I only took a few liberties. Hope you liked it.

A/N part 2: See, I told you the fairytale was bad, even Ginny thinks so. But I couldn't help it, and I did warn you that it would scar you for life. Also, the Island of Perpetual Tickling is stolen from the VeggieTales movie Esther. By the way, I'm sorry if I offended any Frenchmen/women with my France reference, that was not the intention, I promise. And while I'm at it, I don't really like lamb chops, it's just that it's Easter and there's been so many lamb references lately that I think it subconciously transferred itself into my story. I'll shut up now.


	10. Setting the Date

A/N: Behold, for she is updating! You never thought it would happen, did you? To be honest, neither did I. And I have no idea when it will happen again. Either way, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it.

**o-o-o-o**

**Dear CinderGinny,**

**Your story, although slightly off, and very random, made me laugh. I'm glad to hear that Melody's influence isn't all bad.**

**I am really stuck without things to write you today. My life is extremely boring at the moment, and I'm afraid of telling you of it for fear that you will think that I'm not worthy your attention anymore.**

**Actually, there is one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about; wedding dates. Your mother is nagging at me for us to set a date for the wedding, and to be honest I have no idea when I want us to get married. If it was up to me I'd do it this summer, but I don't know if you'll go back to Hogwarts next year, or if you are moving home. We could get a place in Hogsmeade if you want to. I'm apparating to practice anyway, and then you'd be close enough to walk to school every day. Or we could stay in London, or we could keep things as they are right now. To be honest, if we are to stay apart another year I might just go crazy, and I'm not sure you'd want that. Get back to me on that, will you? I'm not going to pressure you into anything, I just want you to know where I stand on everything.**

**I love you,**

**Harry.**

o-o-o-o

Dear Harry,

I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted me to! Just let me know when and where and I'll be there.

But to be slightly more serious: this summer is perfect. I've always wanted a summer wedding. How about having it here at the school? That way we could go straight home after the wedding. Do we want a honeymoon? To be completely honest I'm not sure I do. I mean, I'd love to travel and everything, but at the same time I rather like the idea of going to our house, locking the door, and not see anyone for a week or so.

As for the actual date (and yes I have had the letter from mum, as well. I told her not to bother you, but apparently she's stopped listening to me): do you want it before or after your birthday? If we do it before we can do the private time (or honeymoon, whicever you prefer) before the birthday, then we'll have an excuse to meet the family at your birthday. However, if we do it after, then we don't have to see them until my birthday in August.

And yes, I'll be going back to Hogwarts this autumn. I talked to McG about it yesterday. Apparently she really likes what I've done this year, and she thinks I should continue teaching. According to her I have a wonderful connection with the students. Isn't that scary? I was a student myself not too long ago! Meh. Anyhow… I'm going to keep on teaching, and I'd love to live in Hogsmeade after that. Keeps me close to the family, as well. Well.. it keeps me close to Fred and George, at least. Not that that's much of a consolation, but at least it will make mum happy. And we live to please my mother, do we not?

I thought so.

I have to go, now. Breakfast started ten minutes ago.

I love you, too, but I think you must know that by now.

Yours,

Ginny.

o-o-o-o

**Dear Ginny,**

**Summer it is, then! Why is it, that for some very strange reason, the idea of marrying you is scaring me senseless? I'm not saying that I don't _want_ to marry you, quite the contrary. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to. No, that's not it. It's just that, by getting married, I suddenly have to face the facts, which is that I am getting old. And responsible. And that just as I was getting used to being young and reckless. I spent so many years of my life being responsible, and now that I am suddenly faced with growing up for real it scares the big Merlin out of me. Dearest Ginny, please tell me I am not being stupid for feeling this way?**

**Well, let's not think about that anymore, but concentrate on the happy things. Such as the fact that although it is extremely scary, we are, in fact, getting _married_. Have you thought about what you want to call yourself once you're my wife? Is it Lady Ginevra Potter/Weasley-Potter/Weasley or… my favourite, simply "Mrs. Knight-in-shining-armour"? You know what? I just realised I don't care. You'll be my wife, and that's all that matters!**

**Moving on to the actual date. I think after my birthday sounds great, and so does spending our honeymoon in our own house, far away from everyone and everything. School should be out around the middle of July, so how about we set the date to the first of August? That way we can combine birthday/pre-wedding stuff, get married on the first, and the disappear in our world of newlyweddedness until your birthday. How does 1st August sound to you, my Lady?**

**And Hogwarts is definitely a place I'd like to get married. Hogwarts was always home to me, and to go from there, my first real home, to a home with you, my second, and hopefully last, home, seems like the perfect thing.**

**Oh Ginny, is this really happening? We're getting _married_! When I think about it it doesn't scare me that much, after all. In fact, it seems like the best thing I've done my entire life.**

**So, what do you say, Queen Ginevra soon-to-be-Potter? How about I come over on the next Hogsmeade weekend and we can look for houses, and perhaps talk to Dumbledore about getting married at school?**

**Until next time,**

**Harry.**

**o-o-o-o**

For my soon-to-be husband,

1st August is the perfect day, and so it shall be! I took the liberty of going to talk to Dumbledore the moment I got your letter, and he gives us our blessing, and asked if we'd like to use the Great Hall or if we would want to be in the grounds. Then he said that if we wanted he would look into housing in the village for us, because apparently he knows some people. Why doesn't this surprise me?

In fact, I talked to mum, as well, and she is now set on August the first, and I don't think anything in the world could ever make her see it otherwise, which means we might as well comply. Sometimes I wonder how on earth she does it, keeping track of not only her own life, but of dad's, her seven children, several daughter-in-laws and grandchildren. Her mind must never rest. I believe it is some kind of special talent. Did I tell you she has finally gotten a third clock to put in the living room? First there is the nuclear Weasleys, being me, the boys and mum and dad. Then there is one with all the in-laws (you and Hermione are on there, too, although I think she first tried to put you on the primary one), then one with the grandchildren. She wrote to tell me about it only yesterday. Harry, please promise me that if I ever get anything like my mum you will tell me. I'd drive everyone insane. One Molly Weasley is enough, if you ask me.

And now, last names. If it is ok with you O Great Protector I would be honoured to be a Potter. I have wanted to be one since I was eleven, and I'll be damned if I let this opportunity pass me now that I finally have my goal within reach. Of course, if would rather my name was Mrs. Knight-in-Shining-Armour I am sure we can come to an agreement (note: I would never call myself that in public. In the confinements of our home, however… I hope you get my drift).

The next Hogsmeade weekend is in two and a half weeks, I'll be waiting for you outside the castle.

I love you,

Ginny soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter

o-o-o-o

**Dearest,**

**I have in fact had a glimpse of the Clocks (capitalised because I felt they deserve that. Never have I seen anything quite like it). As always I was at the Burrow for Sunday dinner, and your mother showed them to me proudly. She was especially occupied with the grandchildren clock, and I think it was all she could do not to ask us to start to reproduce. You should be warned, though, that once the wedding is over your mother will not be as opposed to us locking ourselves away as we might have thought. After all, as long as we're with the rest of the family there will be no grandchildren. Of course, you still owe me my birthday present from last year (no, I will never ever forget!), and who knows when and, more importantly where I will decide to claim it.**

**Short letter today, just on my way to a match. Feels like my life consists of nothing more than quidditch and the occasional outing with Ron and Hermione. I can't wait to see you again as my life tends to get quite monotonous without you.**

**Two more weeks, though.**

**Tell Professor Dumbledore thanks, by the way. Actually, I think I'll just write him. I haven't talked to him in forever.**

**Nor you. Ginny I miss you! The apartment is horribly empty without you, and not even quidditch is the same anymore. I think I am about to move into the ranks of the Lovesick, and I promised myself that would never happen. The only remedy I can think of is to see you again, and suddenly two weeks seems like forever.**

**I love you (did you know?),**

**Harry.**

**0-0-0-0**

Dear Harry, being all by yourself and not even liking quidditch anymore,

I'm sorry I have such an influence on you. To be honest it makes me feel rather important, knowing I have this kind of power. Lord Voldemort couldn't stop you, but I can, and that with both eyes and nose intact. I'm proud.

Talked briefly to Dumbledore yesterday, he said he had gotten your letter and that I should tell you he would reply, he just had to go out and get some more sweets first. Apparently he can only write when sucking on a tasty sherbet lemon. I think I just nodded and walked away having no clue what on earth he was talking about. Professor Dumbledore is an excellent man, but sometimes I think he is getting seriously unhinged.

On a different note, if my mum as much as hints at grandchildren again, you have my permission to tell her to mind her own business. Merlin, the nerve of her. You'd think seven children and six grandchildren would have been enough, but no, she's never happy! And that's all I will say on that subject for now.

Harry, I miss you, too. Hogwarts is the best place in the world, but to be here without you is driving me crazy. I can't wait to get married and to go home to you after every day. I love the castle, that's not it, but my room is empty without you, and it's just not the same when I know that I could've been waking up next to you every morning.

August is approaching, though, and I have so much to do, and before we know it we'll be _married_, and I know I'll be the happiest person in the world. It may be the world's biggest cliché, but Harry I have wanted to be with you for almost ten years, and I don't think you realise just how big this is. Actually, you probably do, because you're amazing like that.

Either way, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, and I'll see you then.

By the way, I ran into Snape yesterday. I have been avoiding him ever since the "incident" (or he has avoided me. Either way I don't have to see him, which is how I like it), and he just _glared_ at me. Then he said "I hear you have finally tied down your hero", and I was all like "what!". And then he just smirked and said "well Ms. Weasley, I guess he wasn't as stupid as I thought". Then he stalked off, and left me staring after him. Harry, I think Snape actually _complemented_ me. I swear, that man is not all right in the head. One of these days I'll have to talk to Auriga and ask what on earth she has done to him. Snape giving compliments? Sweet Merlin, what has the world come to?

Well, the sun went down hours ago, and I'm yawning so hard my jaw must be coming apart. I think it's time to go to sleep.

I promise I'll dream of you.

Yours,

Ginny.

o-o-o-o


	11. I Solemnly Swear

A/N: This, my friends, is the last ever chapter of this fic. I guess you could say it all ends a little abruptly, but the truth is I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so sick and tired of it. I hope, however, I have satisfied your fluffy little hearts, because this is some of the fluffiest fluff I have ever written. And this chapter is dedicated to Professor Dumbledore. May he rest in peace.

o-o-o-o

When Ginny woke up she thought at first that it was any normal day. She lay in bed for a while, wondering if she should at all bother to get up, then once she slung her feet over the side of the bed she scanned her room for Hedwig. Instead of Hedwig, however, she found something much better.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and got to her feet in a hurry.

Harry grinned. "Good morning, my lady. I thought you'd never wake up."

"Harry why are you…" And then it dawned on her. "_Right_. Hogsmeade. Light, I had completely forgotten. And that despite the fact that I spent the entirety of last night thinking about it."

"Is that so?" Harry asked and looked at her in amusement. "You had forgotten about me, is that so? Well, I guess I could just go away, then, since you apparently don't care." He turned as if to leave, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Walk out that door and I'll hex you within an inch of your life." Then she kissed him. A lot. Once they broke free Harry wasn't the only one grinning like an idiot.

"I guess I'll take that as a sign you have indeed missed me," he said.

"You have no idea. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. I went to see Professor Dumbledore first. Ginny, have you talked to him lately?" Harry looked worried now.

Ginny shook her head. "I haven't had the time. Why? Is everything allright?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. He looked… old."

"He is old."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but he has never looked it before. At least not since the war ended. I'm worried about him."

Ginny gave him a hug. "Don't," she said. "Perhaps he's just got the flu or something. Not even Dumbledore is immune to sickness, you know."

"I know," Harry replied. "I just don't like to see him that way. Oh well, it's probably no big deal. I guess Dumbledore can take care of himself."

"I'm sure of it. Now, then. How are you?"

Harry smiled and tucked away her hair behind her ear. "Never been better, actually," he said. "And yourself?"

Ginny snuggled even closer and rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, and let the happiness overwhelm her. "Never been better," she said and held him tight. "Good lord, Harry, it gets harder and harder to be away from you every day. I'm not sure how I'll be able to hang on until summer."

He stroked her hair carefully. "I know what you mean. Which is why I went to see Dumbledore." He let her go and they sat down on Ginny's bed. "Remember how he said he'd look into finding us a place to live?"

Ginny looked at him and interlaced her fingers with his. "Yes?"

"Well, good news. Just yesterday he had talked to someone he knew in the village, and apparently they're going to sell their house. It would be up for sale some time in the next week, and get this, they had actually went to see Dumbledore to hear if he knew anyone who wanted to buy. Well, Dumbledore being the great man he is, thought of you and me immediately, because apparently it's perfect for us. And he said that if we wanted we could go take a look at the house today."

Ginny was speechless. "So you're saying…"

"That if we're lucky we could be the owners of our very own house by the end of the day," Harry completed.

"Wow," Ginny said breathlessly.

"You said it," Harry agreed. "So, how does that sound?"

"It's perfect, Harry," Ginny replied. "I can't believe. When could we go down to see it? Right now?"

Harry laughed. "Personally I'm about to die from starvation, as I haven't had any breakfast. But I promise that as soon as we have eaten we'll go down and see it."

"There's just one problem, though," Ginny said, all of a sudden unsure.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Harry, I don't have any money for a house. I'd need to get a loan, or at least ask my parents for some money or…"

"Ginny don't worry about that," Harry said and looked at her. "_I _have the money."

"But I can't let you do that!"

"Why not? Once we get married my money will be yours, so why shouldn't I be allowed to pay for it?"

"But that wouldn't be fair!"

Harry smiled. "Angel, it's not about that. If it makes you feel better I can make it as a sort of a loan. I'll pay for the house, in exchange for you making me dinner at least once a week for the rest of our lives."

Ginny laughed. "You twit. But if that's how you want it to be, then that's a deal." She sombered. "Thanks, Harry. This means the world to me."

"And you don't think it does to me? Ginny, do you have any idea how it makes me feel to finally have a family? I've never really had that, and in only a couple of months I'll be married to the greatest woman in the world, we'll be settled in our own house, and we'll be living our own life. Together. That it in itself is more than I could have ever dreamt of. And to have a house that _we_ will live in _together_, that is worth more than any kind of money in the world."

She kissed him softly, then hugged him again, letting her hands trace up and down his spine, all the while whispering "thank you" over and over again.

A few months later:

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

They both clung to the other's hand, Ginny smiling nervously, Harry staring at her in quiet disbelief. She had actually said yes and this was _their_ wedding day. Who would have thought they would ever get this far? And after everything they had been through. He smiled at his wife – his wife! – warmly, and she met his eyes. The priest was talking, but for a few seconds there was only them.

"I love you," she mouthed silently, reminding him of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Harry felt his heart beat underneath his dress robes.

"I love you too," he whispered before looking at the priest. He was closing the ceremony, and with a big smile he looked at them, then at the audience.

"It is my great pleasure to announce to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

The crowd broke into applause, and Harry was sure he heard someone whistle, probably the twins. He grinned at Ginny, not caring if he looked like a love struck fool. It was his wedding day and that meant he was allowed to look just as love struck as he wanted to. Taking Ginny's hand he took a step forward and started walking out of the church. They passed the entire Weasley clan - Mrs. Weasley with red puffy eyes - Ginny had warned him that she would start bawling the moment the ceremony started. There was Mr. Weasley who looked like he had shed a few tears himself. The twins were grinning and patted Harry on the back as he passed them. Bill, Charlie and Percy looked as proud as only big brothers can when their baby sister gets married. Behind them sat Remus, he too a bit teary eyed, and he nodded as they walked by. Harry smiled in return knowing that his former professor cherished this moment just as much as Harry's father and godfather would have. They weren't here, though, but at least Remus was. And wherever Remus went, James and Sirius went with him, if but nothing as a memory. Harry turned his attention to Ginny and squeezed her hand. She was so beautiful. And she was his, all his.

They came to the end of the church and turned around to greet everyone who had been at the ceremony. Ron and Hermione came first.

"Congrats mate," Ron said and embraced Harry like a brother. "You did great up there." Harry smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Thanks. You gave me a fright with those rings, though." The two men laughed together before Harry found himself all but attacked by a sniffling Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I am so proud of you. You did so _good_!"

Harry hugged her back and laughed. "Thank you, Hermione. You weren't all too bad yourself." She dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled broadly at him.

"I am so happy for you," Hermione said and squeezed his arm. "And so very proud."

"Come on now, Hermione," Ron said and rolled his eyes behind her back causing Harry to laugh again. "You're not the only one who wants to congratulate them."

Hermione huffed and Harry shook his head. "I'll see you guys afterwards," he said and arched his eyebrows at Ron in response.

That was all he got to say before the entire Weasley family surrounded them.

"Welcome to the family, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as Mrs. Weasley embraced her daughter. Harry shook the older man's hand and said "I've been a part of this family for years, Mr. Weasley. Today only made it official." To this Mr. Weasley laughed and nodded. "Well, I guess you are right about that." He was then whisked away by the rest of the family who wanted his attention, and after them came other friends of theirs both from Hogwarts and from their jobs, and there were several people Harry had never seen but who obviously thought they ought to be at his and Ginny's wedding ceremony. After what seemed like an endless row of well wishers he was finally alone with Ginny, waiting for Ron to bring the not so horseless carriages of Hogwarts that would take them all to the reception dinner.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," he said with a grin as he turned around to face her. She was grinning just as broadly as him and took his hand.

"I love you," she said and looked up at him.

"I love you, too." He bent down and carefully kissed her, feeling the hair on his arms raise just as it had done the first time he had done that only a year ago. Back then their kiss had been the result of a sham, a prank. Today, however, was for real, and Harry wanted to spend as much time with his wife as he possibly could. So when they broke apart he said, half for fun, half serious "do you think they would miss us if we 'forgot' about the whole reception and just Apparated back home?"

Ginny laughed and buried her head in his shoulder. "Yes, I do think they would. My mum and Hermione would never forgive us! But," she sighed as she put her arms around his waist, "I do like the way your mind works."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Well, I have waited this long. I might as well wait a few more hours."

She looked up into his eyes and blushed lightly. "I promise I will make it worth the wait."

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat at her words and was just about to suggest once more that they left now, before anyone saw them, but right then he saw Ron and Hermione in the corner of his eye, and with a sigh and Ginny's promise still ringing in his ears he let her go and turned to his best friends.

"You two ready?" Ron hollered and Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked together towards them.

"Yup, never been readier."

"That's not even a word, Harry," Hermione scoffed, and Ron snorted. "Give the man a rest on his bloody wedding day, Hermione!" Hermione rolled her eyes and retorted quickly, while Harry turned to his wife.

"We still have time to leave, you know."

She put the palm of her hand on his chest and smiled almost sadly. "A few more hours, my love. That's all they want. A few more hours, and then I'm all yours."

He nodded and blocked Ron and Hermione out of his head, a talent he had been bound to achieve after more than ten years as their friend.

"Let's go then. I am starving anyway. I could absolutely kill for some of that roast I know your mum has prepared."

Ginny giggled and kissed him quickly. "Do try to keep it as clean as possible, eh? It is our wedding day after all. I'd hate for you to be put in Azkaban on our first day as husband and wife."

He winked at her as they walked into the carriage. "Well Mrs. Potter, I will restrain myself for you and you alone. After all, I'd hate to miss the… err… dessert, I know _you_ have prepared." Then he shut the door behind him, leaving the world behind for a few minutes, and as the carriage started to move Harry and Ginny Potter became oblivious to the scenery and revelled in the fact that at last, after everything they had been through, they were together forever.

In a small dining hall somewhere in England a man was getting to his feet. All around him the chatter died out, and the assembled crowd looked at him in expectation. He coughed and turned to look at the woman at his side and took a deep breath.

"Queen Ginevra," he begun with a little smile at their old joke, "I can't believe we're here today. If someone had told me this two years ago I would have laughed at them. Told them that you and I were only friends. We would never get as far as dating, and we would certainly never get _married_." He smiled and gave a little laugh. "I guess that helps to prove that Professor Trelawney was right about my Inner Eye, doesn't it? And of all the things for her to be right about, I'm glad this was it.

"I like this, you know – you and me. It's the one thing in my life I have come to always depend on, and it's the one thing that I have experienced that I have never had second thoughts about. I wish I could say that I have loved you from the first time I met you, it sounds so romantic, but we both know that's not true. In fact, I guess I'll be so unromantic as to say that I never really thought about you much until fifth year. And of course, I never actually came to see you as anything but Ron's little sister until Christmas of your seventh. I'm sorry for that, but at the same time I'm glad I got to know you the way I did, because that made our friendship genuine, and not something that was staged because we felt like we _had_ to spend time together.

"Ever since we became friends I have loved being in your presence. Whenever you left I felt empty, like something vital was taken away from my life. And now, when I think about how I will never have to leave you again, that makes indescribably happy. And it makes the rest of my life worth living.

"Ginny, I know our relationship never was one for sappy sentiments and teary-eyed confessions of true love, and I don't mind because I'm not very good at expressing my feelings. Which is why I will wrap this up the only way I know how, and that is to tell you that I love you. And that I will serve you, my queen, and I will be your knight in shining armour for as long as you need me to, and I will always be by your side."

He ended his speech, and the silence in the room was only broken by a few occasional sniffles. He smiled nervously at the people around him, before looking at Ginny. Her eyes were blank, and he thought to himself that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Thank you," she whispered and took his hand, before getting to her feet. "Thank you." Harry kissed her quickly, before sitting down. Ginny wiped away a tear and cleared her throat before she took out a sheet of paper.

"Dear Harry, my ever faithful knight." She gave him a little smile, and continued. "I love you, did I ever tell you that? Did you ever believe me? If not, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making sure you do. Because finally, after having been in love with you since I was ten, I can start to think about the rest of my life. A life with you, where you will be the constant that I have wanted you to be since I first saw you. Because however hard I tried to work against it, the indisposable truth is that for me there has never been anyone but you. Deep down inside I knew it all along, and the only one I never managed to fool was myself.

"The world has so many things to thank you for, Harry. Our gratitude for what you did can never be expressed in words. But not only did you save the world, but you saved me. You gave me a reason for waking up in the morning, a reason to smile, to laugh, and to face each day. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, I always have, and now I can finally tell the world, and most importantly, tell you, that I always will."


End file.
